The Return of the Runestone
by HelloCath
Summary: "I named him Kili" answered Tauriel softly. "After his father."
1. The Blue Mountains

**Chapter 1 – The Blue mountains**

**Author note: This story started as little drabble about my headcanon for the ending of the Hobbit movie trilogy.  
>But well... Then it became a fanfic about Tauriel's life between "The Hobbit until "Lord of the Rings" and even after that..<strong>  
><strong>Beta work done by MomoftheShire for this chapter, Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p>She let her fingers run over the smooth surface of the rune stone, it was almost a year now that she had carried it on her journey. But then again She started her journey because of it.<p>

It was more than a year ago that she found the rune stone on his cold and dead body. Tears where shed that day, so many tears.

But she knew what she had to do. Kili had told her about the stone, and she knew that she had to return it to his mother who was awaiting the return of her two sons and brother. So she volunteered to go to the Blue Mountains to tell the Dwarves about Erebor and the fate of the Durin heirs. But back then she didn't expect that she carried more than only the runestone of Dwarven descent.

She inhaled deeply, finally her journey came to an end. She was here in front of the door which separated her from Dis. She just had to knock and tell Dis what had happened. Hesitating, she kept her hand in front of the door, ready to knock when suddenly the door opened.

"You have been standing here for about 5 minutes, Elf-maid," said the small dwarf in front of her. "I was wondering - have you finally decided if you wish to talk with me or not? Tell me what business do you have with me Elf?"

The Elf flinched but then said "My name is Tauriel. I've been sent to you to tell you about the fate of the fellowship of your brother, Thorin Oakenshild." Tauriel could see the fear in the eyes of the small Dwarven lady. "They reclaimed the mountain. The fire-drake is defeated," Tauriel said, and the next words were almost too difficult to say. "Forgive me, but your brother and sons are in the Halls of Mandos. They have fallen." Tauriel held out the little black runestone to Dis.

Tears wet Dis' eyes and cheeks when she took the stone out of Tauriel's hand. "How did you know about Kili's stone?," she asked Tauriel.

"He told me soon after we met," Tauriel replied with tears in her eyes.

Dis nodded "Were you and my youngest son friends?" she asked. "Something like that," Tauriel confesses. "Maybe more than that" For a moment they just look at each other both deep in grief when suddenly a small cry filled the quiet. Tauriel focuses on the small bundle she's carrying on her chest. A small smile forms on the face of Dis. "What a beautiful little baby you have there. What name did you give this little one?"

"His name is Kili," answered Tauriel softly. "After his father."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, this will never ever happen because the Tolkien lore doesn't allow it. And sorry for the mistakes. I'm not English.<strong>


	2. Dis

**Chapter 2 – Dis**

**Author note:**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, followers and favorites!<strong>  
><strong>Actually I intended this fanfic to just be a short drabble but because I got messages that people wanted another chapter.. well alright then. Here's another chapter. MomoftheShire beta'd for me again with this chapter. Thank you!<strong>

Dis sighed as she gazed at the painting of her two sons over the fireplace. It had been two years - two long years without her loved ones. Two years ago her sons had left their safe home with her brother and their kin on a quest. The quest to reclaim their home, their treasure and her brother's kingdom.

She knew the quest would be dangerous, and, actually, she really hadn't wanted them to go.

She missed Erebor. She really did. But she had lived all these years in the Blue Mountains - the place where her sons were born, where she met their father, married him and had to bury him . . . It had been home for so long now. She understood that it was important for her brother. He never stopped dreaming about reclaiming the mountain, and her sons wanted to go on an adventure. She knew that she couldn't stop them . . . So she didn't even try. However, she was very worried about her youngest son, Kili. Fili, her oldest, was responsible and wise. He was a strong warrior. But Kili… well, he was young and reckless. She knew that Fili would do anything to protect his younger brother, and, to be honest, Kili was a good warrior - the best archer of any dwarves she knew. Maybe, his skills with bow and arrow even rivaled those of an elvish hunter. It just didn't stop her from worrying about her boys.

She should have heard something by now. If they succeeded that is.

Nothing came for a long time, and Dis was scared that there was no one left to deliver a message to the Blue Mountains. What if they were all dead? No! She wouldn't think like that - not yet. Maybe, the return trip got delayed somehow. Maybe, they succeeded in gaining the mountain back. So long as no one told her otherwise, she still held out hope that she would see her boys, brother and friends again.

She looked out the window of her home and was surprised to a she-elf on her doorstep. The face of the elf was troubled and sad, but also held a small hint of relief. For a couple of minutes, Dis peered at the elf, wondering what the Elf would do, but the Elf didn't do anything. After a few more minutes, Dis couldn't stand it anymore, and walked to the door, to open it.

"You have been standing here for about 5 minutes, Elf-maid," Dis said, looking up at the tall female. "I was wondering - have you finally decided if you wish to talk with me or not? Tell me what business do you have with me Elf?"

The elf flinched, but then said "My name is Tauriel. I've been sent to you to tell you about the fate of the fellowship of your brother, Thorin Oakenshield." This was it - the message she was waiting for. She, however, never thought that it would come from an elf. What did this mean? Were all of her kin dead? Was there no-one left of her own kin to travel back?  
>"They reclaimed the mountain, The fire-drake is defeated. . . " she trailed off, and it looked liket she found it difficult to say any more, but then Tauriel continued. "Forgive me, but your brother and sons are in the Halls of Mandos. They have fallen."<br>Tauriel held out the little black runestone to Dis. Tears wet the eyes and cheeks of Dis when she took the stone out of the elf's hand. The stone she'd given to her youngest son on the day that they'd left.

"How did you know about Kili's stone?" she asked Tauriel.

"He told me soon after we met," Tauriel replied, and Dis could see tears in the eyes of the Elf, too.

Dis nodded. "Were you and my youngest son friends?"she asked. Somehow this Elf seemed to care very much about the fate of her kin, and she wanted to know why.

"Something like that," the elf agreed. Dis heard a whisper, "Maybe more than that."

For a moment they just looked at each other, both deep in grief, when suddenly a small cry interrupted the quiet. The elf focused on the small bundle she was carrying on her chest. Somehow Dis hadn't noticed it before, bu,t then again, it was so small against the elf's body. The elf revealed a tiny elvish baby who stopped crying when his or her mother spoke to it in soft Elven whispers. A small smile formed onDis' face. She had never seen an elvish newborn, and she had to admit that the elvish newborn was beautiful. The baby had dark black hair and dark eyes, but very light skin and delicate, little pointy ears. Somehow the baby reminded her of her second son who was also born with dark hair and eyes.

"What a beautiful little baby you have there! What name did you give this little one?" Dis asked.

"His name is Kili" answered Tauriel softly. "After his father."

Shock almost overcame the short dwarven female. Had the Elf really said, "Kili?"

"Af-ter h-i-i-s-s fat-h-er?" she asked with big eyes, and Tauriel simply nodded, obviously not knowing what to say.  
>"Oh Kili" cried Dis "You weird little lad, courting an elf! Why am I even surprised?"<p>

"I'm sorry for my delay," Tauriel suddenly said. "I meant to be here a few moon's ago, but I did not know that I was with child when I started my journey."

"Child, you haven't anything to apology for" Dis started "And please come in! A newborn baby and a new mother shouldn't be outside in such cold weather!"

Tauriel nodded and came inside, where Dis immediately offered her a seat and a warm cup of tea.

"Why didn't you turn back home and send someone else when you find out that you were with child?" Dis asked the young elf.

"Because Kili told me about his promise," Tauriel answered softly. "He told that he had promised you that he would come back to you. He couldn't keep his promise, but, coming here with his child, would mean that part of him came back to you."

Dis nodded, and watched the small newborn in Tauriel's arms. "Thank you Tauriel"

"Would you like to hold him lady Dis?" asked Tauriel.

Dis nodded. "Yes! Thank you."

Tauriel handed the child over to his grandmother, who was eager to hold him.

"Hello little one," Dis whispered to the child in her arms, and than looked at Tauriel. "Your son is the only heir left for our people," she started. "But he will never be accepted as king by my people, and I can't do anything about that."

Tauriel nodded. "I know. I didn't come here expecting that my son will be accepted. My son and I will travel with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains who wish to return to Erebor until you reach the Mirkwood realm."

Dis nodded "I'm sad by the knowledge that I will not see my grandson often, but I feel gladness to know that he won't be far away from me."

"You will always be welcome to see him." Tauriel replied, with a little smile.

"Tell me, Tauriel," Dis asked, still looking with warmth towards the baby, "Did you love my son?"

"Yes, I did" Tauriel said, and tears came back in her eyes. "I did with my whole heart."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. A life in secret

**Chapter 3 – A life in secret.**

**Author note: ****  
>Ok this will be a multiple chapter story now.<br>It will receive 7 chapters in total.  
>It isn't going to be an action story or something like that.<br>I will simply using the 7 chapters to complete Tauriel's story throughout the missing years between "The hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings". I will not alter the knowing canon of "Lord of the Rings". Tauriel and her son will not take part in the war. Just explaining what the hell she did when Legolas defended the free folks.  
>The fanfic will be complete at the begin of the 4<strong>**th**** age.**

**In the films it's mentioned that Thranduil faced dragonfire.**  
><strong>I can't remember that "The Silmarillion" Or "book – Hobbit" stated that, so I figure that it is something that Jackson made up. But because this fanfic is set in de movie-verse I will use this movie-canon.<strong>

Most of the dwarves were exiting when they heard about Erebor was theirs again and most of the dwarves couldn't wait to go back to Erebor.  
>But there was also pain and grief at hearing that their beloved heirs weren't amongst the living anymore.<br>While the dwarves were busy with planning there journey back to the lonely mountain, Tauriel was wandered trough the halls of The Blue Mountains, observing everything and learning the dwarves customs.

She didn't know much about dwarves. Even back in the days that the Elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor where friendly towards each other she'd never companied her King on one of his visits to Erebor.

The culture of the dwarves where very alien for her. They were so different. Not only in appearance but also in behavior. Not the mention dinner manners.

Bilbo had told her on their journey from Erebor to the Shire about his first encounter with the dwarves.

He hadn't expecting the company that evening which was set up by Gandalf and the evening became a a very traumatic one for the poor half-ling.

He told her that the dwarves threw with his antique dishes and actually Tauriel could imagine the sight of the dwarves having the time of their lifes while Bilbo having a panic attack.

But actually she expected that it was just showing off from the male dwarves, deliberately teasing the poor hobbit. But apparently this wasn't the case.

Trowing the dishes to the kitchen was a normal everyday thing for the dwarves.  
>Dis had looked at Tauriel and burst out in laughter because of the panic on the face of the young elf.<br>And the singing. Elves are fond of singing and playing music but never had Tauriel heard something like dwarvish music. She couldn't really decide if she was intrigued about the music or that she simply hated it.  
>It wasn't actually bad, but she was sad to learn on how important music was for dwarves and that every dwarf knew how to sing and how to play a instrument.<br>She knew that Kili would have played music for her and their son, but he never had the change to do so.

However the dwarves weren't very kind to Tauriel, Dis had ensured that no-one had the nerves to say something ugly to her either.  
>Tauriel was a friend of the line of Durin, She had helped their kin on their quest to Erebor and the child of the Elf was just an Elven child so far the dwarves knew.<br>Dis wanted it to be a secret on who the wee lad's father was. For his and his mother protection.  
>She feared on how her kin will react if they knew about the dwarven and elven half-blood.<br>However she couldn't really for-see on how they will react but she was curtain that it wouldn't be a positive one.

Dis used her free time to bond with her grandson and his mother, and Tauriel was eager to learn everything about the childhood of Fili and Kili. Something Dis was gladly to provide.  
>It helped her with the process of the dead of her sons.<p>

"I don't think that this little one will grow as tall as you, my child" Dis said when she bathed her grandson. "He's already having a more dwarven-like build than every Elf I ever saw"

"I think you right lady Dis" Tauriel answered while she was standing behind the short dwarf.

"Kili is to small for an Elvish newborn" Tauriel explained "When he was born, I was afraid he was born to soon, even though I've carried him for 12 months. But he seemed healthy right away"  
>"Where is he born?" Dis asked while smiling to the little child in her arms.<p>

"In the land of the half-lings" Tauriel explained "I did not travel from Erebor alone. Among your kin there was a wizard and half-ling who helped Thorin and his companions with their quest to reclaim the mountain back, I traveled with them when the wizard escorted the half-ling back to his home. I stayed with them in the Shire for a while because I couldn't proceed my journey while pregnant also they did not allow me to go. They where very protecting over me"  
>Dis nodded "Good" she said while she picked the baby out of the warm water and wrapped him in a warm blanket "I'm pleased to know that you weren't alone but amongst people who cared for you."<br>"I grew very close to them" Tauriel said while she remembered her time with Gandalf and Bilbo. "And was sad to leave them, but I am certain that I will see my friends again in time to come"

"Tauriel, I want to thank you that you give me the opportunity to meet my grandson" Dis said while she gave the child back to his mother "I find it remarkable that you keep good faith in my kin, while we gave you and your people good reason to do not so."  
>"Elves where to blame to" Tauriel simply said while she gently stroke the cheek of her child "We didn't came to your aid when Smaug attacked. I understand my kings decision, I was there that day. Smaug was so large and I knew that defeating him would take many life's, beyond count. King Thranduil faced a dragon before, for my time but I know that just a few Elves could escape the dragon's fury, The king himself was severely wounded. But we shouldn't have abandon you, and we should have helped you with reclaiming Moria."<br>Dis sighed "There was to much bad blood between our kin after the attack on Erebor. It didn't begin with the attack of the dragon. My grandfather was sick and treaded Thranduil terrible. But this all is not of importance now. It is how it is and our people are enemies now. Therefor the life of this child and you could be in danger if my people will know about his heritage. He is and will always be the rightful heir of Durin and my kin will blame you for this."  
>"I know" Tauriel whispered, knowing that her son had to life in secret. He would be save and loved in the isolated forests of Mirkwood but he would never be able to go to the land of his father.<p>

Soon came the day that it was time to leave the Blue mountains.  
>Gandalf had provided Tauriel a horse back in the Shire and together with Dis and a small royal guard they traveled in 4 months time back to Erebor. In time for the coronation of Dain, the new king under the mountain. Kili grew from a tiny newborn child to a healthy and chubby baby. More chubby than an Elvish baby will ever be and by now Tauriel was scared that the dwarves would see that her child wasn't a full-blood elf. But no-one commented about her child, No dwarf in her party had ever see a Elvish child. They commented about his name being dwarfish but Tauriel had simply said that the child indeed was named after a brave and kind dwarf, the son of Dis who she had the pleasure to meet.<br>It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Erebor

**Chapter 4 – Erebor**

**Author note:  
>Alright boys and girls.<strong>

**Some will already know everything about the life- circle of dwarven and elves but some of you will not.  
>Therefore I will tell you about everything you need to know to understand the aging of Kili junior.<strong>

**Elves  
><span>****Elves are born about one year from their conception. The day of their conception is celebrated, not the actual birthday itself.**

**For Elves life begins at conception. Their minds develop quicker than their bodies; by their first year, they can speak and walk. (human babies normally don't talk at 12 months, maybe simple words as mom, dad and so on. But not really talk. Walking starts most of the time between 12 and 18 months).  
>Their quicker onset of mental maturity makes young Elves seem older than they actually are. Physical puberty comes in around their fiftieth to one hundredth year (by age fifty they reach their adult height), and by their first hundred years of life outside the womb all Elves are fully grown.) Elves' bodies develop slower than those of Men from the start. By the age of twenty, they might still appear physically seven years old, whereas Men at the same age are physically mature.<br>Elves considering the sexual act as extremely special and intimate, for it leads to the conception and birth of children. So sex isn't really for fun like how we consider it.**

**Sex before marriage is actually unheard off.**

**Dwarven  
><strong>**Dwarves on average lived to be 250 years of age and are matured around the age of 30/40.  
>Once a Dwarf has reached maturity, he will stop aging almost entirely, remaining in prime physical condition, or perhaps middle-aged at the most, for over two centuries. However, when Dwarves reach 240 years old, they will begin to age very rapidly and their physical condition drastically worsens, essentially condensing the aging process that Men experience from 40 to 80 years of age into only ten years.<br>This is all I know about dwarves. Don't know how long they are pregnant or about the marriage customs.  
><strong>

**Oh and I am searching for a Beta for this story and if I find someone willing then I will correct all the errors in every chapter. But so far I hadn't any luck. I didn't wanted to wait until I find someone so I post this chapter without an Beta.**

* * *

><p><em>"Please come with me to Erebor" Dis asked Tauriel when they reached the borders of Mirkwood.<em>

"_Why do you wish me to escort you back to Erabor my lady?" Tauriel asked the dwarf._

"_Because I have to visit the resting-place of my sons and brother" Dis answered "And I don't know if I'm strong enough to do so alone, You're the closest I have left what I can consider family"  
>Tauriel didn't know what to say about that, but she couldn't decline the wish of the dwarf after she called her family, Mirkwood could wait.<em>

A few days later they arrived at the Lonely Mountain.  
>They were welcomed by some old friends. Gandalf and the ten remaining dwarves of the company of Thorin were all present and they were delighted to hear that Tauriel was among the company of Dis, son of Thrain, son of Thrór.<br>"My lady Tauriel" Bofur welcomed her with a big grin on his face while the other dwarves gave Dis the royal welcome she deserved "I'm so glad to see you"  
>Tauriel smiled while she dismounted from her horse. "Master Bofur, the feeling is mutual"<br>Questioned the dwarf looked at the child which the young elf was carrying.  
>"Yours?" He asked and Tauriel simply nodded.<p>

"I have to apologize for my surprise, I did not know that you are married" Bofur said "But to be honest, I did not asked. The young prince would be heartbroken if he had knew. The lad was smitten on ya, did you know?"  
>"I am not married, and yes I know" Tauriel said and Bofur nodded painful "I'm sorry" He said "I assumed that elves wed before getting children, just like dwarves. But I have to admit that I don't know much about elves, I didn't hurt you with my comment right? Or with starting about Kili?"<br>"It's alright master dwarf" Tauriel assured him "And you are right. It's custom for elves to wed before procreating. What I did was not"  
>Bofur nodded "Your child is very young" he noticed "He can't be born long ago"<br>"It's 6 months after his birth" Tauriel stated and she saw Bofur thinking.

"No kidding?" Bofur said and looked at the child "The lad looks younger, but then again the life-circle of elves are very different from dwarves. But congratulations you will make a great mum"  
>"Thank you" Tauriel said with a smile and hoped that Bofur would not connects the loose end about when her child had to been conceived.<br>"The Battle of the 5 armies is about 1 year and 6 months ago." Bofur suddenly said "And I know that elves carries their children about 12 months.." Tauriel closed her eyes. The dwarf had a sharp mind.

"Tauriel" he whispered and pulled her away from the other dwarves and wizards.

"It's Kili's isn't it?"he hissed.  
>"Why do you say this?" Tauriel asked.<p>

"Because I was there on the night when you healed Kili and I know what he said to you" Bofur said "It can not be that you were with a other man, your reaction on his words didn't implied that"  
>"Please don't tell anyone" Tauriel begged.<p>

"Does lady Dis know?" Bofur wanted to know.

"Yes she does" Tauriel answered "She's afraid what will happen to me and my son if people find out that the rightful heir is half elf. Please don't put him in danger"  
>"I will never" Bofur smiled and looked at the child once more "He does look like Kili, what did you name him?"<br>"Kili.." Tauriel answered "I wanted to give him something of his father"  
>"Did Kili knew?" Bofur asked and Tauriel shook her head.<br>"The child was conceived merely hours before Kili's passing"  
>"It's sad to know that Kili never knew about his son" Bofur said with sadness in his eyes "The lad would have made a great dad.. Tauriel your son is beautiful , thank you for being honest towards me"<br>Tauriel nodded while sadness became over her.

It was wrong that her beloved never had the chance to meet their son, that he never had known about his child. How many times she had dreamed that he was there with them.  
>A tear rolled over her cheek and felt on the ground.<br>"Oh come here" Bofur said and caught her in an embrace "Look what I did, making a lovely lady cry, I'm sorry Tauriel"

That evening Dis and Tauriel visited the tombs, Tauriel was treated well in Erebor, more so than in the Blue Mountains.  
>It seemed that the elves and dwarves finally put their differences aside, after they battled side at side during the battle of the 5 armies. But then again maybe it was just because everyone here knew about what Tauriel had done for the dwarves.<p>

After Dis said her final goodbye to her sons and brother she took her grandson and left Tauriel alone at the grave of Kili.  
>Tauriel gentle stroked the tomb with her hand, somewhere in there rested her beloved.<br>She could never see or tough him again. Suddenly she felt the urge to talk to him, even though she knew he could not hear her.  
>"Amin a'mael" she started in her own tongue"How I wish that you were still with me, but you are not and that is causing me much pain"<br>She sighed and sat down on the ground beside the stone tomb.  
>"That night we were intimate has resulting in something beautiful" She said with a sad smile "We have a son and he is perfect. He has dark hair and brown eyes, just like you. He reminds me of you. I gave him your name so that he will always carry something of you with him. Your mother is very fond of him.. Oh Kili how I wish that you could meet him. Thank you for the wonderful gift of new life"<br>Tears where now falling from her cheeks and for a while she just sat there. Crying about her lost, knowing that she would never see him again. Not even after dead.

When she finally left his grave she noticed that Gandalf was waiting for her just outside of the tombs.

"Mithrandir" Tauriel said surprised by seeing her friend.  
>"My dear Tauriel" Gandalf said with a warm smile and took her hand in his.<p>

"I am sorry that I did not welcome you earlier this day, but I did not wish to disturb you and master Bofur with your reunion, how are you and your son?"  
>"We are well Mithrandir" Tauriel said smiling "Kili is growing fast, faster then every Elven-child I ever saw"<br>"I noticed, I met many elvish children when they were common" Gandalf said with a smile.

"Lady Dis is clearly very fond of him"  
>"Indeed" Tauriel said "It will be difficult for her when we leave to Mirkwood after all those months, but she knows that she is always welcome"<br>"How long are you staying here?" Gandalf asked.

"We leave tomorrow" Tauriel answered "We are in no need here and I'm afraid that if we stay here any longer that the truth about my son's identity is revealed"  
>"You do not wish people to know about him being from dwarves decent?" Gandalf asked.<p>

"Lady Dis is afraid that it will putt him in danger if people know about the rightful heir being an half-elf. She believes that it's better if Kili's life is a secret"  
>Gandalf nodded "That's a wise decision of lady Dis, I will accompany you then, there is no place for a mother with an infant child being alone in the woods when it's overrun by evil"<br>Tauriel opened her mouth to saying something but Gandalf silences her "Not even if the mother mentioned is a captain of the Guard, Please let me do this."  
>Tauriel nodded "Thank you Mithrandir, you are a good friend"<br>Gandalf gave her a smile and then leaved her.

Tauriel walked to her room and watched lady Dis singing a song in Khuzdul while she hold the baby close to her body.

She would miss this female dwarf, she grew so close to. Dis had accepting her and her son completely and Tauriel knew that is caused Dis much pain that she could not openly be a grandmother to her grandson. "You will leave tomorrow, aren't you?" Dis asked when she noticed Tauriel presence..

Tauriel nodded "Yes" she said.  
>"Thank you Tauriel, for everything" Dis said grateful.<p>

"We will meet again" Tauriel said "This isn't farewell"  
>"I know" Dis said.<p>

The following morning Gandalf, Tauriel and the infant leaved the halls of Erebor for the short journey to the Mirkwood realms.  
>They had barely set foot in the forest when they where welcomed by the Elven Guard leaded by the prince-ling himself.<br>"We where expecting you Tauriel" Legolas said happily to finally see his close friend again. "Word said that an she-elf accompanied the dwarves of the Blue mountians, I knew that it had to be you"  
>"My dear Mellon" Tauriel said and embraced her friend "It's been to long"<br>"Indeed" Legolas said "Apparently much has chance" and he pointed to the infant "Please don't tell me that the child is yours?"  
>"He is" Tauriel confessed.<p>

"Who is the father?" Legolas asked.  
>Tauriel looked away and Legolas knew.<br>"The king will not be happy with this and neither am I, my friend" Legolas said with sadness in his eyes.  
>"I did not expecting you to be" Tauriel said while she looked at the ground "Neither did I expect that this child could ever been born. But I'm glad he's here now I forever lost his father"<br>Legolas nodded "You really did love the dwarf did you not?"  
>Tauriel nodded.<br>"Tauriel" Gandalf suddenly spoke "You and the child are in save hands now, not that you really needed it, I know that you are fully capable to defend yourself, I will return to Erebor"  
>"Thank you Mithrandir, for accompany me"Tauriel said with a smile.<p>

"I will see you two again" Gandalf said with a smile while he stroked the baby's head. Then he left Tauriel alone with her kin who brought her to the king.  
>This will be a joyful conversation... <p>

**Author Note:  
>Yes I know, Its a depressing chapter.<br>Next chapter will be some lighter but then again... It's a depressing time for the Elf.  
>Next my favorite elf Thranduil.<strong>

**Amin a'mael = My/me beloved in Sindarin (I think...)**

**Mellon = friend in Sindarin**

**Sindarin = Elven language**

**Khuzdul = Dwarven language **


	5. Thranduil

****Chapter 5 – Thranduil****

**Author note:**  
><strong>And chapter 5 is up.<strong>  
><strong>I want to thank everyone who gave me the nice reviews, those who followed the story and those who favorite the story.<strong>  
><strong>Because of you this fanfic turned from a small drabble to a multichapter fanfic and I really enjoying writing it. So thank you ;)<strong>

**So.. now Legolas and Tauriel are back together I should do something with this love-triangle thingy of Peter Jackson.**  
><strong>I watched Desolation of Smaug just once so far, but I didn't really had the feeling that Tauriel felt anything other than close-friendship for Legolas. Legolas romantic feelings towards Tauriel where however obvious. So I'm sorry for the LegolasTauriel shippers. But then again.. they won't read this fic I guess..**

**Also it seemed that Tauriel meant something special to Thranduil. He took her under his wing or something? (not really remembering every word Legolas said about it).**

**Also maybe you noticed that sometimes I write the races with a capital and other times not.**  
><strong>I don't really know what is right.<strong>  
><strong>In my books of Tolkien the races are stated without a capital but on the Tolkien Wiki they are.<strong>  
><strong>Now my books are all in Dutch so maybe it's a language thing... I just don't know.<strong>

.. and how joyful it was.  
>The king needed exactly 2 seconds to figure out that Kili wasn't a full-bled Elf and started yelling immediately.<br>An Elven healer took the child from Tauriel who began to scream as a reaction for the yelling of the Elven-King.  
>Tauriel let her, no need to give the king another reason to be agitated.<br>"I took you under my wing after your parents perished, how could you betray me!" Thandruill yelled at the young Silvan Elf in front oh him.  
>"I did not betray you, my king" Tauriel said with her normal calm voice "I am grateful for everything you have done for me and I will never do anything on purpose to betray you my lord, but I fail to see on how I betray you with my choose for whom I wanted a child with"<br>Thranduil sighed and kept walking circles around the you she-elf.  
>"We Elves marry once, we love once" Thranduil started "You shared a bed with a man while unmarried and not with an Elf but with a Dwarf" he spitting out the last word.<br>"It's not uncommon for Men and Elves to fall in love" Tauriel said confused "Why is that so different from a Dwarf and an Elf"  
>"Those Elves a foolish," Thranduill hissed "Tauriel you are barely 600 years old, you are young and foolish and apparently not able yet to choose whose children you want to carry."<br>"I was not expecting that an Elf and a Dwarf could have a have a child together" Tauriel almost whispered.  
>"So you shared a bed with the Dwarf because you thought that there will be no consequences for your actions?" Thranduil almost yelled.<br>Tauriel decided not to answer that. It was true that she would not had done it if she knew that it would bring a child in the world. Not that she didn't wanted the child, she felt blessed with this gift. But if she knew, she would wait after marriage. Like all Elves. A marriage which will never came because he died merely hours after the last time they saw each-other. So after all she was glad that she did not think that a child would be possible.

"However" Thranduil started again "Your recklessness brought a child into this world, this child didn't asked to be born.."  
>The Elven-King inhaled deeply ".. I don't want to think about consequences if the Dwarves knew about this child's existents.."<br>For the first time in a long time Thranduil looked at the She-Elf "Does the father know about him?" he asked.  
>"No my lord" Tauriel said softly "He died just hours after the conception of the child. During the battle of the five armies"<br>Thranduil noted "Was it the black haired archer you saved in Lake town?"  
>Tauriel nodded. "His name was Kili"<br>"Heir of Durin" Thranduil said "After Thorin and Fili in line for the throne of Erebor"  
>Tauriel nodded.<p>

"And all three Dwarves perished" Thranduil continued "That's not only making your child a prince but also next in line for being king under the mountain."  
>"I know" Tauriel said.<p>

"It is an insult for the Dwarves" Thranduil hissed "If Thorin Oakenshield knew about you and this Kili he would have killed his kin himself"  
>Tauriel sighed, She didn't think that the Dwarven king would be capable doing that, but she knew that Thorin would never allowed her relationship with his kin.<br>"You and your prince where both reckless, bringing a child into the world who won't be safe with his kin!"  
>Then he inhaled deeply and stopped walking circles around Tauriel.<p>

"The child is not to blame and is still from Elven decent. I will allow your request of keeping him hidden here in the Mirkwood realms" Thranduil said on a softer tone, looking at the ground before him "But you have to understand that you caused me much pain because of your foolishness. I can not simply forgive you because you are young, Not yet anyway."  
>"I understand and thank you my lord" Tauriel said with a bow.<br>"I have no choice than relieve you from your rank" Thranduil said softly "You will however remain at the guard because you are a very strong warrior, but I now see that you where to young to be a captain"

It hurted to hear that, but Tauriel understood Thranduil decision. She had to admit that she didn't acted like a responsible captain after she had met the Dwarves. However Tauriel still felt that she was doing the right thing to go after the Orc's.  
>But she did disobey the King's orders and a captain will never do that.<p>

Tauriel nodded "I understand my Lord" She simply said.  
>"Well" Thranduil said with his normal calm voice "I think the healers will be ready with your child by now."<br>and he left the throne hall with Tauriel close behind him.

"The child seems to be in perfect health" The Elven healer said "I can not find anything wrong with him"  
>However Tauriel did not expect otherwise she was glad to hear it from an Elvish healer.<p>

"Please let me see this child now" Thranduil said and walked over to the healer "I want to meet our new resident"  
>The Elf handled the 6 month old over to the elven-king.<br>"It is long ago, that there was an infant in Mirkwood." He said while he inspected the infant "You where the last to born here Tauriel"  
>"I know my lord" Tauriel said.<br>"What is his name?" Thranduil finally asked.  
>"Kili" Tauriel answered.<br>Thranduil nodded, obviously not really pleased with the Dwarven name "Alright Kili" he said "Welcome home I suppose"  
>Tauriel smiled to that. She knew all along that Thranduil would accept them. For most Thranduil would seem bitter and unkind But Tauriel knew him her whole life.<br>She knew that he was not like what every outsider thought about him.

When Tauriel walked to her quarters with her child in her arms she found Legolas standing in front of her door.  
>"Legolas?" She said surprised. She could see that the prince looked hurt and she knew that she was the cause of this hurt.<br>"Tauriel" He said with a low voice "I wish to speak with you"  
>The young she-Elf nodded to that and entered her quarters together with the prince-ling.<br>"I know that you are angry with me" She said while she putted the infant on the floor who immediately began exploring the new environment. Tauriel looked around, Everything was still the same as all those months ago. Nothing was touched or out of place. It felt good to be home again.  
>"I'm not angry" Legolas said "But I am hurt, You surely must knew how I fell about you"<br>Tauriel nodded, she knew. Everybody knew, even the king knew and had forbidden her to be with him.

"Legolas, don't get this wrong" She started "I love you dearly, I never wanted to hurt you. But you are my best friend, I feel for you like we where siblings"  
>Legolas looked away from her at the infant who was crawling through the room "I suppose that I never was your type anyway"<br>Tauriel smiled softly about that, she had to admit that the tall, blond haired Elf was rather handsome, It was kinda funny that she felt for the short black haired dwarf, The total opposite of the Prince-ling.

Legolas walked over to the child and knelt in front of him.  
>"Hello little one" he said with a soft smile.<br>Kili looked at him and giggled while he tried to grab the long blond hair of the Elf.

Legolas picked the child up before Kili had the change to pull the hair of the prince.  
>"I don't think so" Legolas said smiling and looked at Tauriel.<br>"I must confess" he said "It's a beautiful child"  
>Tauriel smiled at that and watched her friend play with her son.<br>"Tauriel" Legolas started again after a few minutes "To whom you gave your heart was your own choice, I can regret that your choice wasn't me. But I won't give our friendship up because of it."  
>"Thank you mellon" she said again.<br>"And I am sorry that you had to loose your beloved so early on" Legolas said.  
>"I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need me" Legolas said and smiled at the infant "And for him"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Author note:**  
><strong>Also I found a Beta.<strong>  
><strong>So the next chapter has to wait for a while because I will working on the already writing chapters with her help.<strong>  
><strong>I already understand English perfectly (because I have a job where you have to), but like every person knows, understanding and writingspeaking are totally different things.**  
><strong>My goal is to speakwrite English perfectly so that I can give my story's more feeling. I'm struggling to find the words now to give the characters more dept. **


	6. It was our fight

****Chapter 6 – It was our fight****

****Author note:  
>This chapter was actually planned to be a prequel for this fanfic but then I changed my mind and didn't wanted a separated prequel fanfic.<br>So I included him in this one as some sort of an flash-back.  
>This means that this fanfic will not have 7 chapters but 8 when finished.<strong>**

****Ok we just don't know what will happen in The Hobbit 3.  
>I think Bard will kill Smaug just like in the book.<br>After healing Kili, Tauriel (I think) will go after Legolas. Tauriel and Kili will only meet again when Thranduil shows up in Lake town with his army.  
>Tauriel will have something to do with convincing everyone to combine their strength against the Orcs because and I quote "It's everyone's fight"..<strong>**

****And I hope that Kili and Tauriel will have some time together on the evening before the battle.****

**Beta work done by Borys68, Thanks Borys!**

That night Tauriel lay awake, looking at the young child beside her in her bed.  
>The child was fast asleep but his mother had trouble falling sleeping.<br>Everything she had hoped for came true. She and her son where accepted in Mirkwood, she was still part of the Guard, maybe not with her old rank but - in time - she would have it back; and time was what she had plenty off.  
>Her son would have a happy childhood here, just like she had.<br>She truly had a happy life here in Mirkwood, it's true that she had dreamed about traveling around Middle-Earth and now she had done this. She had seen Arda beyond the borders of Mirkwood and it was beautiful.  
>Sadness fell over her knowing that her son could never do this. She didn't know what he will be like when he grew up but she was certain that people could see that he was no ordinary Elf.<p>

She stroked her baby's face gently with her hand. He reminded her of his father so.  
>After all this time still not a day passed by without pain, she wanted him so badly to be alive and to tell her one of his silly jokes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>His lips where softer than she had imagined, she had expected tehm to be rough, just like the rest of his body, but no. It was a pleasant surprised.<br>She leaned back and saw the young dwarf staring at her with wide eyes._

"_Tauriel?" he asked._

"_You asked me if I could ever love you when we last met," the she-Elf said . "I couldn't answer then, but I can now."  
>"It was you, you were really there" - Kili said amazed - "Why did you not stay until I awoke?"<br>"I could not do that, I wanted it, but I was needed elsewhere" Tauriel said._

_"Are you sure?" Kili asked and Tauriel looked at him puzzled._

"_Am I what sure?" She asked._

"_How can such a beautiful creature love a reckless young dwarf who doesn't even have a proper beard?" Kili said softly and caressed the cheek of the She-Elf in front of him.  
>Tauriel blushed slightly over his words and she saw Kili's smile grow wider.<em>

"_My lady" He said giggling "Never have I seen an Elf blush before, I though that your kind weren't able to do so"  
>"Why did you think such a thing?" Tauriel wanted to know.<em>

"_You didn't blush the time when you threw me in a cell and I asked you to search me - in my trousers"  
>Tauriel laughed about that, she remembered that incident of course, She had considered the bold act of the Dwarf hilarious but reckless.<br>"You are a silly Dwarf, did you know that?" she said smiling._

"_Aye my lady" Said Kili smiling "But not so silly as this beautiful She-Elf I know who just kissed a silly Dwarf"  
>Tauriel smiled and took the hands of the dwarf into hers. Tomorrow the battle between Elfs, Men, Dwarves and Orcs will begin and she was painfully aware that there was a big chance that they wouldn't see the end of it as the army of the Orcs was large and strong.<br>"Kili" She started and looked in the dark eyes of the Dwarf who was sitting in front of her "Before the sun is up and the fight will begin. I want you to know what I feel for you. I want you to know this"  
>The dwarf had a soft smile on his lips but she could see in his eyes that he too was scared of what tomorrow will bring and was aware that is was possible that they wouldn't live another night.<br>"Tauriel" he said softly "I loved you from the start, from the moment you rescued me from the spiders and refused to give me a dagger, but never could I have dreamed that you could feel the same for me"_

_Slowly he closed the gap between them and took her in a passionate but gentle kiss.  
>Tears where rolling over theircheeks. They knew that this could be their only night together but in this moment it didn't matter. There was only now and only the two of them. This night belonged to them.<br>That night Tauriel found herself falling asleep in the embrace of the Dwarven prince to whom she had given her heart._

When the sun raised upon the horizon, Tauriel was painfully aware that their time was up. They needed to return to their kin, to defend them against the orc threat.

"_Tauriel" Kili whispered when he noticed that the Elf was laying awake in his embrace._

"_Yes?" asked the Elf._

"_Will you marry me? " he asked "After tonight I can't see a life without you, I couldn't bear such a life knowing that my feelings for you are mutual"  
>Tauriel was somewhat shocked, now it was true that what they had done was for people who where wed, but she had not expected that Kili will throw away his birthright, a certain fate if he wed an Elf.<br>"Your uncle will never accept this" Tauriel said. "He will renounce you as heir"_

"_So?" Was the answer of the Dwarven prince "We could run away together. I do not care about the treasure of Erebor. I don't need it, They don't need me because Fili will be king after Thorin. But I need you in my life"  
>"Then my answer is yes" Tauriel answered and kissed the Dwarven prince once more.<em>

The battle caused many deaths and Tauriel was slightly surprised that she was still standing.  
>With the arrival of the Giant Eagles, the free folks where victorious but not without a price.<br>Many had perished by an Orcish blade or arrow or the jaws of the bats and wargs.  
>Together with the survivors, Tauriel was searching the battlefield for their people who needed medical aid.<br>She hadn't seen Kili yet and the fear that she would not find him alive grew bigger with her every step .  
>Their party consisted of Legolas, of the hobbit Bilbo, the wizard Gandalf and herself. They grew more and more quiet with every step, seeing so much death and the hope to see Thorin and is kin alive grew thin.<p>

_She could feel her heart dying when they finally found them.  
>There they lay, Kili next to his brother. Their bodies stained with dried blood and mud.<br>Cold and stiff, the brothers died together defending their uncle.  
>Close-by Thorin lay, severely wounded.<em>

"_No" She said to herself as she dropped herself next to the body of her the young Dwarven-prince._

"_No!" She said again but now screaming, she was too late this time, she couldn't save him this time, it was too late.  
>Tears where streaming down her cheeks while she hugged the lifeless body of Kili.<em>

"_I'm sorry" Legolas spoke softly behind her and he lay his hand upon her shoulder, Bilbo and Gandalf ran towards the barely breathing Thorin who said his final goodbyes._

_Tauriel looked again at the lifeless body of Kili and saw the black stone in his hand._

"_He though about his promise in the last few moments of his life" She whispered towards her friend._

"_What promise?" Legolas asked._

"_His mother gave him this stone" Tauriel explained "It was a promise that he will return to her"  
>Legolas nodded "That stone has to be returned to his mother then" he said.<em>

_Tauriel nodded "I will give word to the Dwarves of the blue mountains and return the stone to his mother"  
>"Isn't this something which one of the remaining Dwarves should do?" Legolas asked.<em>

"_I do not think that the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains will be pleased to welcome a Elf"  
>"Maybe not" Tauriel said while tears where falling from her cheeks "But I have to do this"<em>

_It will take 8 months to get at the Blue Mountains without a horse but Tauriel was fine with that._

_It will give her some time to grieve. She needed this and besides she always wanted to see more of the world. Tauriel was glad that the Dwarves where willing to let her accompany Gandalf and Bilbo who would return to the Shire and deliver the message to the remaining Dwarves in The Blue Mountains. They knew that she was on their side, They didn't feel hate towards her but friendship. Besides they all knew what Kili felt for her. It wasn't that he had making a secret out of it._

Weeks flew by and Tauriel enjoyed the company of the tiny Hobbit and the wizard.  
>Bilbo loved the stories she told about the history of her people and Tauriel loved to hear about the people of the Shire.<br>It didn't take long to understand that Hobbits where an outstandingly friendly and kind race and Tauriel looked forward to visit Bilbo's home.

_One night when Tauriel was looking at the sky she wondered if Kili was now walking there – amongst the stars. She smiled a little, thinking about the time they talked about the stars together. He had admitted he didn't think of the stars as a cold light anymore.  
>Suddenly she felt the presence of another life inside of her.<br>It was barely there but she could feel a tiny life.  
>It took her a moment to understand it and when the realisation reached her mind she gasped.<em>

"_Oh Kili" She muttered to the night sky "I'm having your child"  
>Tauriel did not know that Gandalf was awake and he smiled when he heard Tauriel muttering the words to the night-sky.<em>

_He had known of this, of course, he only was surprised that it took Tauriel so long to notice it._

_But then again, he understood that the young Silvan Elf couldn't think straight after the dead of her beloved dwarf. The child would be born in the Shire, he thought. The safest place in Middle-Earth._

_8 months after they started there journey they finally reached the Shire._

_Gandalf and Bilbo had told Tauriel to stay in the Shire at least until the child was born and Tauriel had gladly accepted . The people of the Shire where friendly, most of them hadn't seen an Elf before and they treated her like she was some sort of higher being. Tauriel had to tell them over and over again that she was just an Silvan Elf and not an god-like creature._

_The children of the Shire came to her to ask her to tell stories about her adventures and about her people and she gladly did what the children asked her._

_The last months of her unusual pregnancy where hard on her. She felt like she was as big as the moon and the pain in her back was killing her.  
>But that was nothing compared with the pain what came with the kicks of the baby.<em>

_She had never heard that kicks of a baby could hurt so much. But then again maybe it was something dwarf-like. Actually now that she though about it, it fitted Kili very well._

_After all those months Tauriel felt that she becoming very close to Bilbo and Gandalf and with them the Shire felt like a home for her. The Hobbits where wonderful people and the Shire was a wonderful place to live. But there where times that she missed her own kin and knew that she couldn't stay here forever. She had to return to Mirkwood after she completed her task in the Blue Mountains.  
>Tauriel rested against a tree, reading a book she had borrowed from Bilbo. It was a beautiful day in November and the She-Elf wondered if the Shire ever had any cold days or only the beautiful weather she had experienced the last 4 months here.<br>Tauriel laid her hand on her swollen belly, she felt like a whale and had hoped that the child would be born by now.  
>Tauriel did not know how long dwarven women carry their childeren but by Elven standards, the child would be born today. Exactly 12 months after conception.<br>But the child didn't give a sign that he was ready to be born.  
>Tauriel sighed, today it was a year since Kili's death. It has been a difficult year. She missed her home, not that she did not enjoy it here. The half-lings where a kind and lovely race.<br>She took Kili's rune-stone out of her pocket and looked at it.  
>"A year" she whispered with a sigh. She expected to be in the Blue Mountains after 8 months, but it was already a year now. She was so close to her destination yet she knew that Gandalf was right and that she needed to stay here until her child was born. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower body.<br>The stone fell out of her hand on the ground when she collapsed and screamed from the pain.  
>This was wrong, child-birth is supposed to hurt but not like this. Not so suddenly, sharp and seemingly never ending.<br>She picked up Kili's stone and almost crawled back to the Shire where she screamed for the grey wizard._

"Tauriel?" she heard the wizard calling and then she fell unconscious to the ground.  
>"Tauriel!" yelled the wizard when he saw the pregnant Elf unconscious on the ground and started running towards her.<p>

"_What is wrong with her?" Bilbo asked when Gandalf had laid the Elf on her bed.  
>Ï am not sure my dear Bilbo" Gandalf said "Please call your healers and midwives. I think that the baby lays in breech and has trouble to be born."<br>Bilbo did what he was asked and ran out of his house.  
>"Mithrandir?" Tauriel whispered and the wizard smiled a little.<em>

"_It is alright Tauriel" he spoke softly "You will become a mother today"  
>"It is hurting too much" Tauriel said scared "Something is wrong, I know it"<br>"Help is underway" Gandalf said "Believe me when I say that all will be well"  
>When Bilbo came back with a healer and two midwives, he and the wizard where sent away.<br>Child-birth was not a something for men to witness._

"_Do you think that she will be okay?" Bilbo asked concerned while he was leaning against a wall of his house.  
>"Yes she will" Gandalf said with a soft smile "A breech is not uncommon among Dwarves. They are stubborn even when newborns. We will welcome a new life soon"<br>Bilbo nodded on that and they waited, waited for hours.  
>Day became night until one of the midwives came out of the house.<em>

"One more push, my dear" The hobbit healer said "The little-one is a little-bit stubborn"  
>After hours of pain, Tauriel was so tired, her strength seeped out of her her with every breath she took.<br>"Just one more" she said to herself and used her last strength in her muscles to do so.  
>She collapsed back on the bed and heard a soft cry.<br>The child was here, It was finally here.  
>"Deary" one of the midwives said "You have a son"<br>The healer inspected the newborn child and wrapped him in a blanket before she handed him to his mother.  
>"I do not know much about Elfs" she said "But he looks perfectly healthy, congratulations"<br>"Thank you" Tauriel said smiling and looked at her child for the first time.  
>He was so tiny, almost too tiny and suddenly Tauriel was scared that her son was born to soon.<br>But then he was half-dwarf so maybe he was supposed to be small.

"Mr Baggings, Gandalf the Grey" The midwife started when she opened the door "Tauriel asked for your presence. There is somebody she wants you to meet"  
>Bilbo smiled broadly widely at Gandalf and ran into the house. "They are okay" he yelled.<br>Bilbo opened the door to Tauriel's chamber and saw the Elf sitting on her bed, her gaze upon a tiny little bundle in her arms. She looked up - hearing the door open - and revealing the small Hobbit and the wizard.  
>Bilbo was eager to see the child and walked towards Tauriel "You did it" he said happily "I know you would"<br>Tauriel smiled at her friend and Bilbo looked at the tiny newborn "Ow Tauriel" he started "He is beautiful, or is it a she?"  
>"He" said the she-Elf and handed the baby over to Bilbo "And I named him Kili, for his father"<p>

* * *

><p>She had lost the love of her life, but she got the perfect gift from him.<br>"I will keep him safe" She whispered while stroking the cheek of the sleeping child. "I will protect him and give him a good life"  
><strong><br>******TBC  
>Athor note:<br>Are you crying? I certainly almost did, writing this.  
>I already know that the Hobbit 3 will rip my heart out. Not that this is stopping me to look out for the third Hobbit movie.<br>I surely hope that Jackson doesn't make Romeo and Julia out of Kili and Tauriel. That will be such a cliché.  
>I'm certain that Kili will die (just like in the book) because Dain needs to become king but I surely hope so that they find an other fate for Tauriel and explain why she wasn't there with the war of the ring.<strong>**

****About the breech delivery of Tauriel.******  
><strong>****Wanted to add some angst in here and well my second was born in a breech and well he turned in the two last months but I still can remember that my mid-wife called him stubborn for laying upside down. Knowing that Gandalf called the Dwarves stubborn I just needed to add this.******  
><strong>****Also a breech does really hurt more. I had my two children without painkillers so I know :')****


	7. Mirkwood

**Chapter 7 - Mirkwood****  
>Aurhor note:<br>Needed to answer some questions and decided to do it like this.**

**1. The timeline?  
><strong>Battle of the five armies = November 23, 2941 TA  
>Birth baby Kili = November 23, 2942 TA<br>Chapter 1 starts at : January, 2943TA (2 months after Kili's birth)  
>Same as Chapter 2 and 3<br>In Chapter4 (Erebor) its: May, 2943TA 6 months after Kili's birth)  
>In Chapter 5 (Mirkwood) its still May, 2943TA<br>Chapter 6 - **flashback ( November 23, 2941 TA to November 23, 2942 TA )  
><strong>Chapter 7 – January, 2942TA up to 2952TA

(TA=Third Age)

**2.** **How old is baby Kili at the begin of the story, because he's described as a tiny baby or newborn.**  
>Baby Kili is 2 months old at the begin of the fanfiction. But stated that Elvish children grow slow in comparing with human children, he would look like newborn. Now a human 2 month old is also very young. Why did I let a travel Tauriel which such a little baby? Because I have no idea what's custom under Elves. Also this fanfic was suppose to be just 1 tiny chapter long. I liked the idea of surprise for the reader that Tauriel had a baby and I could not do this with a older child. Because well... Dis will certainly noticed right away if Tauriel had a 6 month old or so with her.<p>

**3. How long is the journey from Erebor to The Blue mountains?  
><strong>Something like 8 months by foot and 4 months by horse.  
><strong><br>4. How long was Tauriel in the Shire.**  
>4 months before the birth and 6 weeks after.<p>

**5. Will Tauriel and Kili be reunited when she dies?  
><strong>I don't want to spoil anything but this is what known canon tells us: **  
><strong>  
>The dwarves are, by far, the most mysterious of the races of Middle Earth. The most we hear about their afterlife is a single paragraph in The Silmarillion. It says that the elves believe that, after death, dwarves return to the stone from which they were made. But according to dwarvish tradition, Mahal (Aule, the Vala that created the dwarves) gathers their spirits into a separate hall set apart in the Halls of Mandos<p>

Elves never really die.

The elvish afterlife is actually described very clearly in Tolkien's essay "Laws and Customs Among the Eldar." Here I'll just give the short version:

When an elf dies, their spirit (fea) is separated from their body (hroa). Their fea is summoned to the Halls of Mandos. There they would wait for some time (how much time was up to both the individual elf and the will of Mandos.) During this time, it's said _"they were corrected, instructed, strengthened, or comformted, according to their needs."_

When enough time has passed the fea is reborn into a new body. That is to say, they are literally reborn, with new parents, and get to go through childhood all over again. As they grow older, they start to remember their first life. _((EDIT: Tolkien later changed his mind about this and decided that elves would be reborn in the same form as their last life, fully grown.))_ (It's not stated in the essay, but I'm _pretty sure_ that elves are always reborn in Valinor, since – as far as Tolkien tells us – Glorfindel was the only reborn elf to return to Middle Earth.)

**6. I though that Elves only get pregnant when they wanted to get pregnant.  
><strong>True, and I will admit that I bended the Lore with this one.**  
><strong>Elves need conscious effort of both partners to conceive.  
>I'm using the - She did not believe that she could get a child with a dwarf so she did not conscious effort to not conceive the child and Kili well.. I think that Dwarven are more like humans about this - card. Knowing that I so break the rules with this one.<br>But I decided that this was a better choice than to make a total jack-ass out of Tauriel.  
>Wanting a child who will bring a lot of trouble with hi,. That will be so selfish and I didn't wanted to make Tauriel like a teenage mom who wanted a child without thinking about the consequences.<p>

**7. Why did you let Kili born exactly 1 year after conception, Human children are rarely born on the due date.  
><strong>Because it was easier that way, that's why.  
><strong><br>Yes I will shut up now, so lets start the chapter now right?  
><strong>

Today is the day. A year after Kili's birth.  
>By Elvish customs this means that Kili turned two, because for Elves life begins at conception and not the birth itself. But for Dwarves it means that he turned one because for dwarves life begins at birth.<br>This provided the necessary bickering between the Elven- king and Dwarven-princess.  
>Not that they really needed a reason to be bickering about.<p>

Thranduil had allowed the Dwarf to visit his woodland realms because she is the grandmother of the young Dwelfling – a name that Thranduil had given the child, but that didn't mean that he was pleased to welcome the Dwarf into his home.  
>Dis on the other hand seemed to enjoy every moment when she could annoy the stiff Elven-king.<p>

Legolas and Tauriel didn't dare to intervene between the two royals and just let them be, afraid that the anger of the two royals would turn to them if they tried.

Kili like every Elven-child still looked as an infant for human eyes but could now talk, walk and dance.  
>He got his personality obviously of his father and seemed to enjoying the bickering between his grandmother and the king - as he watched them with a big grin on his small face.<p>

The last 6 months life finally got normal again.  
>Tauriel worked in the Guard again, but not as Captain.<br>Legolas didn't pursue Tauriel any further, instead he became like her brother again and an uncle for Kili.  
>Thranduil had taken the young boy under his wing, like he had done with his mother all those years ago. He despited the Dwarven side of the child but he did like to have a child in his realms again and he was determined to make the child the most Elvish-like he could. Dis wasn't pleased about this and was furious that the child couldn't speak any Khuzdul. A language that Thranduil could speak but refused to teach the child. What resulting that the Dwarrow told the king that she would come more often to learn the child about his Dwarven heritage. Something that the king refused to allow.<p>

It really was a silly little family.  
>But it where happy years. The little Dwelf grew physically faster than any Elf but slower than a Dwarf.<br>Mentally he was like an Elf, but clearly got his recklessness of his father.  
>Kili was a weekly visitor for the Elvish healers who needed to attend his wounds again when he had fallen out of a tree, got bitten by the elk of the king or got a kick from one of the horses. It threw his mother insane.<br>The Elves of Mirkwood saw the young boy as their own kin despite of his unusual heritage.

"You really need to be more careful" said the Elven-prince to the 10 year old boy beside him.

"I am careful" the boy said "I can not help that there was a hole in the ground.  
>"You have eyes Kili" Legolas said with a sigh. "Use them"<p>

Legolas had taken the boy for his first archer practice and all got well until Kili fell in a hole in the ground and wasn't able to walk after that.  
>Now they were sitting outside of the chamber of the Elven-healer, waiting for her to see him.<br>"Kili?" asked the Elven-healer when she opened the door "What can I do for you this week?"  
>"My foot hurts" the boy told the she-Elf.<p>

"He fell" explained Legolas.

"Alright" The healer said "Come in Kili"  
>Kili limped to the healer and Legolas saw Tauriel coming just around the conner.<br>"I see that practice did not get very well?" she asked to the Elven-prince.

"He will be a good archer" Legolas said "If he took the time to look at his environment"  
>"What has happened this time?" Tauriel asked and seated beside Legolas on the bench.<br>"He fell" Legolas explained "There was a hole in the ground, probably done by a animal and he just fell into the deep hole, afterwards he complained that he couldn't walk anymore on his right leg.  
>Tauriel sighed "Previous time it was the river, now a hole" she said "I am saying you, that child makes me insane of worrying, I am wondering when he will do something what cause him to get really hurt."<br>Legolas smiled a little "Mellon, you wanted a Dwarf and a Dwarf you got" he teased.  
>Tauriel smiled a bit "I have to say that he's indeed like his father, I saved him four times in the short time we knew each-other"<br>"See" Legolas said "It's his fathers boy, he only looks Elvish."

Kili looked indeed a lot like an Elf.

He was shorter than an Elf should be on his age, he had a slightly wider build, his dark hair was rougher than the fine hair of Elves but he had a light creamy skin and pointy ears. His eyes where dark just as his father had - but the Dwelfling lacked of the body hair what a Dwarf should have even on this age.

The door opened after a few minutes and the boy walked out of the chamber with his foot in bandages.

"Mother" the boy said when he saws his mother sitting next to his uncle "I am sorry, for needing medical care again. But it is only a bruised ankle I swear"  
>Tauriel smiled a little "Please try to be little less reckless. This time you where lucky, but I don't wish you to be getting really hurt"<br>The boy nodded and with the help of his mother they walked back to their home.

On the other side of the water, King Dain got suspicious on why the sister of Thorin traveled to the Mirkwood realms every year for couple of weeks.  
>Dis explained that she did this to visit the Elf who had befriended her sons, but Dain could not accept that as the whole truth.<br>There was something more than just a friend of the family, he knew it.  
>So when Dis traveled with her private guard to the Mirkwood realm he replaced one of her guard with his kin. Dain did not expected what his kin had told him when he came back.<br>The princess had seemed very attached to an Elvish child, a boy.

But this boy had something strange about him. He did not look entirely like an Elf should look.  
>Dain thought about what this had to mean. Why would an Dwarf show interest in an Elvish child?<br>Or was the boy not entirely Elvish? He had heard whispers about the prince Kili, they said that he fell in love with a Elf.  
>He had dismissed it as just rumors, noting more. Never would an Dwarf love an Elf it was ridiculous to say the least.<p>

But now the whispers didn't seemed so ridiculous like before.  
>What if the boy was a product of the love between an Elf and an Dwarf?<br>This would mean that this boy was the rightful king of Erebor. A Dwarven king with an Elvish mother. It was outrageous.

He needed to find out the truth and the very next day he visit the Woodland realms himself.  
>Demanding the Elvish king to be truthful.<p>

King Thranduil revealed nothing about the matter to the Dwarven king.  
>"An Dwarven and Elvish child Dain?" He spitted "Don't be so absurd, that can never be"<br>"My kin saw an child here" Dain said "A boy, let me see him"  
>"Why would I do such a thing?" asked Thranduil "Why would I demand the child to show himself to you?"<br>"Because my kin said that he looked Dwarvish" Said Dain.

"How can your kin know how an Elvish child look like?" Started Thranduil "The child is the first child here in 600 years, long before you and your kin crawled out of the mud you came from"  
>"Amuse me" Dain said, ignoring the insult of the king.<br>"No" was the short answer of the Elven King.  
>"What do you have to hide?" asked the Dwarven king. "Why will you not show the lad to me?"<br>"Because I don't have to" Thranduil simply said "The child is my concern, not yours. Besides, I do not wish that the child sees and Dwarf so early on in his life"  
>"He seemed to be very fond of lady Dis" Dain said. "She is a Dwarf"<p>

"Why are you still here?" Thranduil asked "I wont let the child been harassed by you"  
>"Are you really willing to risk our new founded collaboration because of this?" Dain asked.<p>

Thranduil sighed deeply "If this is the cost for beholding the privacy of our only child here in Mirkwood then yes"

Furious Dain left the throne hall but not because of giving up his reason to come here.  
>If the king would not show the child to him, than he needed to seek the child himself.<br>It did not take long for the dwarf to find the child hiding into the stables.  
>"Tell me" The Dwarven king demanded "What is your name lad"<br>The boy did not answer and Dain could see that his kin had spoke the truth.  
>This little lad was not an ordinary Elf. He could tell that, even if he never lay his eyes upon a Elvish-child before.<br>"Leave" he suddenly heard saying an women voice behind him, the voice sounded demanding and angry. He looked behind him and was surprised by the fact that a sharp arrow was blocking his head to turn completely to the voice.  
>"You stupid She-Elf" Dain almost yelled "Don't ya know who I am?"<br>The boy took the opportunity to ran away before Dain could stop him.  
>"King under the mountain" Tauriel answered "Did you not hear me when I told you to leave Dwarf?"<br>"I will do not such thing" Said the king "Not before I find out who this lad is"  
>"He's a child of Mirkwood" Tauriel answered "Now you know, leave"<br>"Ow we both know that he's not entirely a child of Mirkwood" Dain said smiling "I know that he's my kin as much as he's yours"  
>"What are you planning to do with this knowledge" another Elf asked, surprising the king by his presence.<p>

"Ah, the Mirkwood prince also joins in" The king said.  
>"Now She-Elf, get that arrow out of my face"<br>But Tauriel did not do such a thing she only pulled her bow more, ready to shoot.  
>"What are you planning to do with the child" she demanded to know.<br>"I am not sure she-Elf" Dain said "I think that it's right to tell my kin about what the beloved Dwarven prince did with an Elf, but it will bring shame to the remaining kin of my cousin Thorin Oakenshield"  
>"It will be revealed that not you but the child is the rightful king under the mountain" Legolas said "Is that what you want?"<br>"My kin will never accept this child as king, if he was a dwarf I would give up the throne for him" Dain said "But he is not, and I do not believe that my kin would be happy hearing about him."  
>"I won't allow you to put the child in danger" Tauriel hissed "Nor will I let you bring shame onto lady Dis"<br>"What are you going to do then She-Elf" hissed the Dwarven king "Shooting me? Risking war upon your kind because of a little wee-lad and a dwarf you don't even know?"  
>"Don't be foolish Dwarf" hissed the prince "Don't let a mother choose between you or her child, I can promise you that she will kill you"<br>"Oh its you" Dain said "You are the Elf who seduced my young nephew"  
>"Don't mention the child!" barked Tauriel "Leave and forget him!"<br>Dain looked into the eyes of the Elf and could see her anger and fear. Not really a good combination.  
>"I can promise you that she will hunt you down if harms comes onto the boy because of your actions" Legolas said "If yo want my advice; do what she demands, just leave and forget the boy. He's no harm for you or your kin. We just want him to have a good life here in Mirkwood"<br>Dain sighed, he knew that he was defeated, he knew that the Elf indeed was able to hunt him down if she wanted to. Was it really worth it to risk the good terms with the Elves of Mirkwood or to risk his life?  
>Probably not.<br>"I will give you my word that I will take this secret into my grave" Dain muttered "It is not worth it. Keep your boy save she-Elf, away from the Dwarves of Erebor, Because I can promise you that not all Dwarves will accept his existence."  
>Tauriel who still not lowered her bow simply nodded and the Dwarven king walked away. "I won't forget this" he said and then he was out of sight.<br>"Dwarven scum" Hissed Legolas "I am sorry Tauriel but I fail to see what you saw in a Dwarf, they are greedy, selfish and do not know what noble means. Harassing a harmless child like that"  
>Tauriel did not answer and quietly lowered her bow and leaved.<p>

Kili had ran to his grandmother and where now awaiting Tauriel and Legolas in the throne hall.  
>"What did Dain say?" asked the Dwarven princess when Tauriel and Legolas arrived.<br>"He will not tell anyone about Kili" Tauriel whispered "Not after some encouragement I had to give him"  
>Dis nodded "I am sorry for endangering Kili" she said "If I leaved you alone, none of this would have happened"<br>"You don't have to apologize Lady Dis" Thranduil said and Dis was slightly surprised that the King did not took this opportunity to critic her.

"If it wasn't you than it will be something else in time to come. I never suspected to keep the boy's life a secret for all entirety" Thranduil said.  
>Dis nodded "Thank you Thranduil" She muttered, surprised by her own words.<br>"We let it be" Thranduil said "I doubt that King Dain will draw benefit for harming the child or tell his kin about the child. I don't believe that the child will be in danger as long as he stays in Mirkwood."

Tauriel nodded as stroke her fingers through the long hair of her son, she believed his words. Life will go further from this point like normal.  
>There was just one more dwarf who knew about her son. Just one more.<br>Nothing will really change. Right?

**Author note:  
>Somebody wanted that the Dwarves would find out about Kili.<br>So I wrote it. Can't say that I'm totally satisfied with the outcome but ok it has to do.  
>Next would be the conclusion of this fan-fic but I decided to make the fanfic a little longer.<br>Couldn't close this chapter with - and all went well until the war of the Rings came upon the Elves.  
><strong>


	8. The revelation

**Chapter 8 – The revelation**

**Author note: This was a hard one. I knew that the Dwarves had to find out about Kili jr. but had no clue on how I wanted to do it. Or what I wanted to do with the dwarves.**  
><strong>So instead I worked at the last chapter and had hoped that I thereby will come to an idea for this one.. but nope...<strong>  
><strong>This is the second entirely different version for this chapter actually...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was being naive of Tauriel to think that her secret would be kept for eternally<br>She had heard the whispers from Erebor, whispers who told her about the unusual child of Mirkwood but it seemed that it remained as whispers as winters came and go until the small child had outgrown his grandmother and maybe also his father.  
>When the boy turned twenty Tauriel was wondering when he would reach his adult height.<br>If he would grow this rate until age fifty, he would became even taller than Legolas, what would be highly unlikely as he had an Dwarven father and a mother who could not be consider tall for an Elf.

The boy increasingly became a spitting image of his father and Tauriel often wondered if he had more of her than only her pointy ears.  
>Although Dis called him skinny, even if he was rather broad for an Elf.<p>

On a mid-summer day, after another day cleansing the borders from the giant spiders, Tauriel had been asked to join the king in the throne hall.  
>she put her bow, arrows and knifes away and held only a small dagger on her hip as she did what she was told.<br>"My king" she said polite and made a slight bow towards her king "I've been told that you required my presence?"  
>"Yes" answered the king and rose from his throne "Lady Dis is here with a message from the Dwarven king of Erebor, concerning you"<br>Tauriel looked confused "Me?" She asked "What business does the Dwarven king want with an Elf from the Mirkwood guard?"  
>"Don't be foolish child, you know why" Thranduil said plainly "The dwarven king finds the boy old enough for revealing his existence and wants to talk to you"<br>Tauriel looked shocked "Why does the king feel it necessary to revealing the child? Ten years ago he did not"  
>"May <em>Elbereth it know" Thranduil said "But I order you to go to the Dwarven king and find out what it is what he exactly wants"<em>

Tauriel nodded, "Yes my lord" if this was the wish of her's and the Dwarven king than she will obey it.  
>The day that followed she said her goodbyes to her son and mounted her horse and left the woodland-realms with Dis, the royalGuard of Dis and Legolas who refused to let Tauriel go on her one.<br>"What do you think what will happen?" Tauriel asked the female dwarf who kept unusual quite.  
>"They will hold you responsible for polluting the royal bloodline, my dear" answered Dis "They want you to justify for yourself"<br>"Why now?" Tauriel asked "Why not all those years ago?"  
>"The king find that it is time to be truthful, the king is tired to deny the existence of the child"<br>Tauriel nodded "What do you think what will happen?"  
>"Twenty years ago is was unthinkable, it was revolting, but now" Dis said "Our people are still not companions but we are friendly. Maybe it is time and people want to understand' how the child came into existence"<p>

_The Elves of Mirkwood and Dis where leaded to the throne hall by the Dwarven guard where not only the king was present but also a small group of Dwarves._

"_Thank you for coming Tauriel and Legolas of the Woodland realms" said the Dwarven king "Do you understand on why you were summoned here Tauriel?"  
>Tauriel made a small bow to the king while Legolas refused to do so.<br>"You want that I justify myself on why I loved a Dwarf" Tauriel said "Or am I wrong?"  
>The king nodded "Love" he whispered "Was it indeed love?"<br>"What else would it be?" asked Tauriel "Do not think that my actions where something else than honorable"  
>"You did not wed Kili" said Dain "Bringing a child into this world without being married will be called dishonorable by many."<br>Tauriel nodded, this was something she could hardly deny.  
>"You are right" she said "In normal circumstances, I would never have done this"<br>"Are you admitting that you delude our prince?" The king asked.  
>"No" said the Elf "I will never do such a thing, the night we spent together was in consent of both"<br>"Why would an young Dwarven prince wants to spent a night with an Elf?" Dain asked.  
>Tauriel smiled looking at her hands who she kept to her chest<br>"Love" she simply said and looked the king in the eyes "I cannot explain on how an Dwarven prince and an Silvan Elf could love each other, but how can you explain something so complex as love?  
>I only know what I felt for him, what I still feel for him.<br>The first time I set eyes upon Kili, I had to rescue him from the spiders in Mirkwood, he asked me for an dagger so that he could help me fight this evil creatures. It did not matter for him that I was an Elf, I was not the enemy for him.  
>I, on the other hand refused to give him a weapon simply because he was an Dwarf. But I was intrigued by his pure heart and founded myself wanting to talk to him, as I did while my king kept him and his kin prisoned.<br>We talked for hours and I became very fond of him. When the Dwarves escaped and the orcs attacked I found myself being very keen to protect Kili and when I failed as he got hit by a morgul shaft, I could feel my heart pinch when I heard him scream. I did everything in my power to save him. Even when it meant that I had to disobeyed my king orders and risk punishment to follow them to Lake-town."  
>Tauriel stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply "When I had found him and had treated his wounds, he declared his love for me in an feverish dream. He did not know that I was present and I did not know how to answer him so I left. I needed to figure out what I was feeling for him. When we found each-other again I knew that I loved him I could not deny it any longer. But knowing that we would most likely not survive another day we did what our hearts wanted. But it was not less pure and the child is been born in love not in lust or deception, I had to loose my beloved and I won't allow anyone to harm our child. I know that you see him as an abomination and I can not understand how you can feel this about an innocent child, a child who is born between two people who truly loved each other"<em>

"It is not just a child" Dain spoke "He is the heir of Durin and this makes it very difficult to accept"  
>"I do not wish for him to claim the throne" Tauriel said "I only want to be able raise my beloved son and live our life in peace. He is all I have left of Kili"<br>Dain nodded and Tauriel could see that Dis needed to fight back her tears.

"Tauriel" Dain spoke "I do not approve this relationship you had with Kili, I find the idea abhorrent. But I am sorry for what you have lost. You and the prince where foolish to say the least but acts of the heart are rather wise"  
>He rose of his throne and walked over to Tauriel "With our collaboration in mind, we will accept what you had with Kili and the child what it bought into the world. But he has to abdicated of the right of the throne"<br>Tauriel noded "Thank you, king Dain"

And so Kili traveled to Erebor, the resting-place of his father to abdicate the throne of an kingdom who was alien for him. After the ceremony Tauriel brought him to the grave of his father, The father he never got the chance to meet.  
>"Does this mean that I am not a member of my fathers kin anymore?" Kili asked his mother.<br>Tauriel nodded "I am afraid that you never really was, but you are your fathers son and no-one can say otherwise"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. The war of the Ring - part 1

**Chapter 9 – War of the ring - part 1**

**Author note:**  
><strong>I think that this fanfic is in the wrong place now.<strong>  
><strong>Actually it needs to be categorized under the tag Lord of the Rings not Hobbit by now :')<strong>  
><strong>I had planned that this would be the final chapter, but it would mean that it will become such a terrible long chapter, that I've decided to split it up.<strong>

**Unlike previous chapters which where set in the movie-verse because well... the main character is Tauriel! These two last chapters will be more based upon the books.**  
><strong>This because Mirkwood got a big part in the books but we see nothing of that in the movie adaption of the LotR books.<strong>  
><strong>I do not even sure if – Aragorn capturing Gollum and bringing to Mirkwood is considered cannon in the movies...<strong>  
><strong>I can't be 100% accurate about the events in the book because I'm using character which did not exist in the books.<strong>

**Also if you can, watch the scene of Legolas coming into Rivendel in "The fellowship of the ring" You see a redheaded Elf behind him, you can't see if the Elf is male of female so just pretend that it's Tauriel. I know that's not possible because the character of Tauriel did not exist at the time, just pretend that Tauriel is the Elf ok?**  
><strong>The redheaded Elf doesn't attend the counsel. Because I can't spot a redheaded Elf there.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>3018 TA<span>

Kili jr. age: 77 years (Elvish customs)

For years, the Elves of Mirkwood lived in a relatively peaceful times.  
>But the darkness was growing in the forest, always growing and moving.<br>The spiders and Orcs attacks were more frequent than ever, but until now the Elves of the Woodland Realms could protect their borders.  
>Kili, now young adult man served as a junior Guard soldier under the command of Legolas and his mother who earned her old rank as Captain back.<br>Kili proved to be a good warrior and archer like his parents.  
>He had almost the flexibility and agility of an Elf and the brute force of an Dwarf.<br>He was a perfect mix, thought his proud mother.

In early spring when the harsh winter of that year began to fade a prince of the race of men named Aragorn came to bring the creature Gollum.  
>Kili knew that the creature was important somehow because Gandalf the Grey came to questions the strange looking creature.<br>"Mother" Kili asked his mother on a cold night without starlight when they were of guard duty at the gates "Why did the prince came to imprison the creature named Gollum?"  
>"They think that he beholds important information about Mordor" Explained Tauriel.<br>Kili nodded "Does this mean that the thread is serious now? Is Sauron back?"  
>"I do not know, my child" Tauriel spoke softly "We have to wait and see, but I do know that the darkness is growing in the forest"<br>Kili did not feel really reassured by this information, battle against giant spiders was something else than to battle against the armies of Sauron.. He could only hope that the evil will be slain somehow.

When the wizard leaved, he kept the creature in the protection of the Woodland-realms.  
>Kili had never spoke to the creature but was however entreated by the creature Gollum and often found himself wanting to come near his cell.<br>This evening it was the same story as he was on guard at the holding-cells.  
>He sat before the holding cell of the creature while he carved Elvish symbols into a rock with his knife as he now an ten looked up at the creature, trying to understand on why seemly primitive creature was so important.<br>"No Elf, my precious" said the creature and he crawled to the bars of the holding cell "But what is it?"  
>"I'm sorry?" asked Kili, looking at the creature.<br>"We know that its no Elf" said the creature with a friendly tone "But its here in the forest of Elfsen, We are wondering what is it"  
>Kili looked confused, "We?" he muttered as he rose, his knife and stone leaving on the ground..<br>"Yes yes" said Gollum "We and precious"  
>This confused the young man only more.<br>"Tell us" becked the creature. "What is it?"  
>"What I am, do you mean that?"Kili asked and the creature nodded.<br>" .. I am a..." started Kili "..Well my king calls me a Dwelf"  
>"Dwelf?" the creature asked "We never heard of an Dwelf before, right precious?"<br>"My mother is Elvish" explained Kili "But my father was a Dwarf"  
>"Ohh" giggled the creature understanding "Dwelf " he repeated.<br>"Why are you here?" asked Kili,  
>"Because of the precious" explained Gollum and he got a sinister tone in his voice and looked grim "We want it, we need It!.. GOLLUM! GOLLUM!"<br>Kili was startled about the suddenly change of hearth of the creature and quickly walked away from the cell, forgetting that he left his knife.  
>Merely minutes later Kili heard the horns, they where under attack!<br>He draw his bow and kept the entrance in his target, not seeing that Gollum saw the knife of the young Dwelf on the ground.

"ORCS!" Yelled the prince "We are being attacked by Orcs!"  
>Tauriel grabbed her bow and daggers and rushed outside to defend their ground.<br>Orcs raided the Elves of Mirkwood in an obviously coordinated attack.  
>Tauriel and Legolas slew as many Orcs as possible. After all those years together on the battlefield they were the perfect pair in combat, there movements in perfect sync.<br>The Elves where able to protect their lands but not without cost. Five warriors of their one where been slain by the brutal Orcs.

After all the Orcs where gone, slain or fled it did not matter. Tauriel walked to the prisons where her son would be, guarding the Gollum. To tell him that the fight was over.  
>Her heart skipped a beat when she found her son laying unconscious on the ground.<br>Swiftly she sat beside him and inspected him for severe wounds, but it was soon clear that he was beaten unconscious nothing more.  
>The only blood from his body came from an broken nose.<br>It looked awful but it will recover soon enough.  
>She looked at the holding-cell which the creature had imprisoned and sighed, the door was wide open and she knew Gollum was gone.<br>She stood up, leaving her son laying on the ground and inspected the holding-cell when her something catch her eye. She bended down to collect it "Oh Kili" she whispered as she looked at the small knife in her hand.

The next day The king sent Legolas with a small part of the guard to Rivendel with a message to Gandalf about the event from the previous night.  
>Tauriel was under the selected party, what meant that Kili would be on his own for a long time for the very first time.<p>

"It was my fault" Kili muttered as he watched his mother packing her bag.  
>"What is your fault?" Tauriel asked.<br>"The creature Gollum" Started Kili while he looked at the ground "I left my knife just outside of his cell"  
>Tauriel sighed "I know" She said and collected the knife from her pocket and returned it to her son.<br>"You knew" he said surprised "Did you tell the king? Or uncle Legolas?"  
>"No" answered Tauriel "But I have to say that it is very reckless of you to left a knife by a prisoner, You can not do this"<br>"I am sorry" the young man said "It will not happen again"  
>"I certainly hope so" The she-elf said "This is the first and the last time that I will protect you from your recklessness"<br>"Thank you" Kili said grateful knowing how the King will react if he knew.  
>"How long will you be gone?" he asked.<br>"So long as needed" answered Tauriel and looked her son in his eyes.  
>She could see that he was scared about what was happening and about what will come.<br>"Kili" She started and took his hands in hers "You are an grown man now, you are a fine warrior and a kind man, maybe a little reckless but I could not have been more proud of you"  
>Kili smiled at at his mother. "Thank you"<p>

While he had reach his adult height by now, he still had to look up at his mother.  
>Not very much as they where almost the same height but as his mother was not really tall for an Elf - Kili simply dwarfed among the other Elf men.<br>Tauriel smiled at her son and lay her hand upon his cheek.  
>He was an image of his father with his somewhat darker skin than she had seen on an Silvan Elves, his dark eyes and the thin facial hair. His dark hair was rather short, Tauriel did not really know how she felt about that. The length on how you wear your hair was very important for Elven, Tauriel herself kept it on knee-height but Kili persist to keep it short because it would help with his archer skills.<br>Something that Tauriel did not believe was possible. But well it was his hair.

"Protect the Woodland realms in our absent, protect our home" Tauriel told her son and gave him an hug "I will return to you as soon as I am able"  
>"I will and I know" Kili spoke and Tauriel leaved.<p>

After a few weeks they finally reached the entrance to Rivendel and while the most of their party was present at the Council of Elrond. Tauriel however founded herself in company with an old friend.  
>"My dear Tauriel" The hobbit said while he embraced the She-Elf "You are still as beautiful as all those years ago."<br>"The gift of immortality" Tauriel said with an smile as she released the tiny hobbit.  
>"It is been to long my lady" said the older hobbit taking her hands as he leaded her to a bench to sit on.<br>"Yes it is, my dear friend" Tauriel said smiling while she sat down.  
>"How is your son?" Bilbo asked.<br>"He's a handsome young man now" Tauriel answered like every proud parent "He a strong and skillful warrior, and so kind and sweet"  
>"How long is it's been when I visited Mirkwood?" Asked Bilbo<br>"Many many years " said Tauriel "I think thirty years at least"  
>"My dear..So long?" asked Bilbo "I was planning to visit the Woodland realms again, to visit Erebor for the last time. But I am afraid that I waited to long. Time has finally caught up with me. I grew old my Elven friend"<br>Tauriel smiled sadly to her old friend. The hobbit indeed grew old, his eyes looked tired and his body weak.  
>"I am so glad to see you again my dear friend" he said holding her hands, the remainder of the afternoon and evening they told each-other all about the missing years, about Bilbo, Kili, the shire and the quest of Thorin.<br>Immortality was a blessing but also a curse. She knew that she would probably never see her friend again.  
>After hours of conversations and laughter it was time to say goodbye. She squeezed his hand and gave him one last smile "Goodbye my dear old friend" she said.<br>"Goodbye my dear beautiful Tauriel" the old hobbit said with a smile "Give my love to your boy"  
>"I will" said Tauriel and then she leaved the old hobbit to search for the prince.<p>

Legolas was looking at the stars when he heard Tauriel approaching.  
>"The stars are so bright here" she said smiling as she stood beside the prince.<br>"I need you to go back to Mirkwood" Legolas said with worrying in his voice.  
>Tauriel looked confused at her friend "Without you my prince?" she asked and Legolas nodded "I will go to Mordor"<br>"Mordor?" Tauriel spoke startled and Legolas sadly nodded and looked at the ground "The Ring has been found" he spoke softly.  
>Tauriel was shocked "The one ring?" she asked to be certain and Legolas nodded.<br>"Evil must be stopped" Legolas whispered "And I will do everything in my power to help. It is like you told me all those years ago. We are part of this world"  
>Tauriel felt tears forming in her eyes, her best friend on a quest to Mordor, it will mean suicide.<br>Tauriel embraced her friend quickly before he could spot her tears "But come back" she said with a slightly broken voice.  
>"I will"Legolas said while pulling his arms around his friend small frame "I promise" he whispered as he placed a kiss on top of her head.<p>

The road home was lonely now her close friend did not accompany her. The rest of the Elven guard grew quit knowing that Evil was creeping in the dark. The time of peace was over, soon the war of the ring will come upon them.

**Next the closure for this Fanfic.  
>Thank you so much for reading this far and for your support. It really means a lot to me.<strong>


	10. The war of the Ring - part 2

**Chapter 10 – War of the ring - part 2**

**Author note:**  
><strong>Sorry for the late update. Wanted to post this chapter before my busy scheduled weekend, but didn't got it finished on time.<strong>

**In this chapter we will deal with - The Battle of Mirkwood or more commonly known as Battle under the trees. I do not know a lot about it. Because my copy of the Lord of the Rings misses the Appendix B. I did it read it one time in a liberal book but that was 10 or so years ago. So I used Tolkien gateway for this.**

**Also almost forgot Dis!**  
><strong>Dis has to be around 258259 years when the war of the rings starts, knowing that Dwarves have a lifespan of 250 well she could not take the part in this story which I had planned for her.. ehh did a error there didn't I?**

* * *

><p>3019TA<p>

Kili was requested to go to Erebor by his grandmother, not for an friendly visit but to say goodbye.  
>Dis had walked middle-earth for 258 years and she became one of the oldest dwarves of her time. But her body became old and thin. She did not have the strength anymore to fight for her life when illness came upon her.<p>

"Kili" the elderly women said with a weak smile when she saw Kili coming into the room "You made it" .  
>"Grandmother" Kili said softly and knelt at the deathbed of his beloved grandmother.<br>"Where is your mother?" she asked.

"She has been send to Rivendel for an important matter" Kili answered. "I am sorry, but she is not aware yet of your illness"  
>"Pity" Dis said "She is my kin, she belonged here. But I understand, your mother is an important member of The Greenwood Realm, I just had wished to see her once more before I get reunited with my sons."<br>"Do not say such things" Kili whispered "You will be alright, like always".

Dis smiled "Not this time my dear boy, I am old, so old and tired. I do not have the strength anymore. It's alright I want to go"  
>Kili nodded in silence. He understood it but he was not ready to say goodbye to his only Dwarven kin.<br>He did not only loved her as his grandmother but she was also the only one who understood his dwarven side.  
>"Please give her this" Dis said and handed him a small black rune stone and Kili looked puzzled at it.<br>"It is the stone that I gave to your father when he, his brother and uncle left to reclaim Erebor" Dis explained "It embodied a promise between your reckless father and me"  
>"What promise?" Kili asked.<p>

"That he will come back to me" Dis whispered "One day, your mother came to return the stone with you as a tiny little wee-lad, She did what your father could not. She returned a part of him to me and to this day I am grateful for this. She could just return home after his dead, got you in the save borders of her home but no she came all the way to the blue mountains for me. I will now be reunited with my sons and I hope that this stone will give her comfort for the long years she will walk on Arda. Maybe it will return her to your father when it is time for her to go."  
>There was a moment of silence until Dis placed a weak hand on the cheek of her grandson.<p>

"My dear Kili" she spoke "I am so grateful for you and for your mother. I lost my sons and brother that awful day but I did not loose everything. I got you as an unexpected gift and the knowledge that my youngest son had loved a wonderful women. Can you promise me that you will find a nice girl?"  
>Kili smiled at that "A dwarf or elf? He asked.<br>"Oh Kili" Dis smiled "With your great looks, you can choose every girl you want"  
>"Every girl? Ask Kili with a smirk "Well then I promise" Kili spoke, knowing that he could not promise such a thing. But by lying about it he please a dying women and that was all what mattered.<br>"Kili" she said again "You where and always will be my kin, I do not care what you had to do all those years ago. That was just politics nothing more."  
>Kili smiled at that- she was right ofcourse, maybe he was cut, or actually never really added on the family tree but his blood will always say that he was of Durin-folk. Son of Kili, son of Dis.<br>"As you are my beloved grandmother" Kili said softly.  
>"I am so proud of you and please be careful, dark times are to come" Dis said and then closed her eyes.<br>"I will" whispered Kili and a tear dropped of his cheek.

Kili stood before the thomb of his grandmother who was lay to rest next to her sons, brothers, father and the rest of her kin.  
>He heard someone approaching and before he could look who its was he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br>"I am sorry" the familiar voice of his mother filled the cold and dark room.  
>Kili nodded and a tear fell on the ground.<br>"She was old, mother " he said "I knew that I would loose her soon, but it always seems to soon"  
>"I know" Tauriel whispered "Elves are cursed as it comes to this point. We will remain when others perish. We must not think about lose but be grateful for the time we could spent with our loved ones"<br>"I know" Kili said.  
>"Take the reassurance that your grandmother is united with her sons and brother"<br>Kili nodded "Where do I go when its my time to leave this world?"  
>"That is a choice you have yet to make" Tauriel answered "Like the half-elven ,Valahiru will let you choose between belonging between the Elves, and granted eternal life in the Undying Lands; or to be counted among dwarves and accept that you will go to the halls of Mandos and be reunited with your dwarven kin. This is what the dwarves believe, Elves believe that a dwarf who died will turn into rock. I am not sure what the truth is.".<br>Kili nodded and played with a little black stone in his hand.  
>"Grandmother wanted you to have this" Kili said and handed the stone over to his mother "She said that she hoped that it will comfort you and hoped that the stone will return you to father when it is time for you to leave Middle-Earth."<br>Tauriel nodded and looked at the stone in her hands in silence.  
>"She also wanted you to know on how grateful she was for all what you had done for her and that she felt for you as her own kin"<br>Tauriel smiled at that "I felt for her the same way" she spoke softly.

It was march in the year 3019TA and every Elf in Mirkwood knew what was coming.  
>The forces of Sauron where strong and the free folks of Middle-Earth where in severe danger.<br>Word came of Rohan being under attack by Saruman but be victorious with the help of the Elves of Lothlórien.  
>But the biggest attacks of Mordor where still to come .<p>

The Elves of Mirkwood were bleak as they prepare for their fight, knowing that many will soon die and will never return to Middle-Earth, knowing if they will fail that Middle-Earth will fall under the reign of Sauron.

"They will soon be here captain" Thranduil spoke when Tauriel entered his throne hall as requested "Are our forces ready?".  
>"Yes my lord" answered Tauriel with a slight bow "We will be ready to fight this evil from Dol-Guldur".<br>"Good" Thranduil said "Any word of Legolas?".  
>"No my lord, not after the battle of Helms Deep" Tauriel answered.<br>Thranduil noted "Before battle comes upon us" he began "I want to know that I am proud of you Tauriel"  
>Tauriel looked upon her king with a surprise all written on her face.<br>"Do not give me that look" Thranduil said "Why do you think that you are captain on this age? Not because you are dreadful in what you do. Well not anymore. Before you get your son well..."  
>"Thank you my lord" Tauriel spoke with a slightly broken voice "This means a lot to me"<br>A small smile appeared on the face of Thranduil while he looked at the younger Elf in front of him who he had taken under his wing all those years ago, and with that they heard the horns of the Woodland Realm. The enemy was here.  
>Tauriel and thranduil rushed outside and saw the army from Rhovanion.<br>He drew his sword and looked at his captain "Shall we?" he said and Tauriel nodded and together they joined the army of the Woodland realm.

**Author note:  
>No this is not the end. Again the chapter became to long so I have a part 3 ready to be published later this day.<strong>


	11. The war of the Ring - part 3

**Chapter 11 – War of the ring - part 3**

War was upon the free-folks of Mirkwood and the lonely mountain.  
>Lothórien, Erebor and the Woodland realms were been attacked by the forces of Sauron and every elf, man and dwarf had to fight to protect their home, their freedom and the freedom of middle-earth.<p>

The Elves of Mirkwood where strong and many Orcs where slain - until the orcs set fire to the woods.  
>The fire brought great destruction to the forest and many Elves were killed by the heat of the flames.<br>Kili ran for his life when the flames dare to drag him into it with it's destructing force  
>But while he searched for a save place to hide for the flames he failed to see the orc nearby.<br>A stab of pain came through his body and it made him fall on his knees, he clutched his side and felt his hands became wet of the warm blood that leaved his body.  
>Before the orc could finished him an arrow hit it in it's head and it fell dead on the ground next to Kili.<br>Kili looked to the direction where the arrow came from while he was fighting to contain his conscience.  
>He saw his mother ran towards him and she knelt besides him.<br>"I am sorry" He spoke weaken while he felt the arms his mother clutching around him to stop the bleeding. "I was not alert enough and did not see the orc coming"  
>"It is alright" Tauriel said with a slight trace of panic in her voice while she looked at the wound of the young man.<br>It was deep and Tauriel did not know if he will survive such trauma.  
>"I am going to die, don't I?" Kili asked his mother.<br>"No you will not" Tauriel said with tears in her eyes "You will not leave me like father did, you have to fight it"  
>She pulled the man up slightly and looked for a safe place to take care of his wounds.<br>"Tauriel?" she heard someone saying and saw Galion coming towards her on a horse  
>"Give him to me, I will take him to the woodland realm and take care of his wounds".<p>

Tauriel nodded, Galion was not a great warrior but he was an good healer and caregiver. Kili would be save with him. She helped Kili on the horse and saw how Galion with her son disappeared trough the trees.

Kili was blinded by a white light, he did not know where he was but certainly not in Mirkwood.  
>"The first child of an Elf and Dwarf" he heard someone say "You are remarkable, do you know that Kili the second. The first of his kind and maybe the only one who will walk on Arda"<br>"Who are you?" Kili asked while he kept his hand in front of his eyes to protect his eyes somehow against the light.  
>"Manwë, Mânawenûz, Valahiru; lord of the Valar. I have many names" the figure spoke<br>"Do you know why I am here?".  
>"I died?" Kili asked and the lord of the Valar shook his head.<br>"No kili" he spoke "I am here to present you the choice, do you understand what I mean?"  
>"Yes my lord" answered Kili polite "But I'm being hit by an Orcen blade, how come that I did not die?"<br>"A mother protecting her child, saving her child" answered Manwé "And good friends who want you to life"  
>Kili nodded "Yeah she is good in saving alright"<br>"Do you know if you want to belong to the Elves or dwarves?" asked Manwé and Kili nodded.  
>"I loved my grandmother and I always wanted to meet my father and my uncle" he started "But I am not a Dwarf, Most Dwarves hate me. If I have to choose than I wish to belong between the Elves, my people, my kin since I've been born"<br>Manwé nodded "Then it will be done, Go Kili and protect your kin against the evil of Mordor."

Kili opened his eyes and it took a moment to focus.  
>"Galion?" he asked when he saw the face of the elf just inches away from him his face.<br>"Kili" was the response of Galion as he moved away.

"What where you doing?" Kili asked.

"Just listening if you where still breathing" was the response of Galion "Are you okay? You where unconscious for a long time"  
>"Yes, I think so" Kili answered and looked around "I need to go back"<br>"Are you sure?" Galion asked "You got a bad wound and was out for 2 days"  
>"I am fine really" said Kili as he lifted his body and ignored the pain "Come one"<br>Galion nodded "Our king certainly need our aid. These foul beasts set alight the forest. They will destroy everything"  
>"Lets go and kill some Orc's then" Kili said and Galion helped him from the bed "We shall, boy"<br>"Do not call me boy, I am an adult you know" said Kili.

"How could you tell?" asked Galion "You are still small like a child"  
>" Valahiru came to me in my dream" Kili said "To ask me what my choice was. He would not do so if I was a child"<br>"Which choice?" Galion asked

"If I want to belong between the Elves en become immortal or belong between the dwarves and become mortal" said Kili while he picket up his weapons.  
>"Which did you choose?" Asked Gilion curious.<p>

"What do you think mellon?" asked Kili "If I die as a mortal I will go to the halls of mandos where most of the dwarves will try to kill me in the afterlife. I do not know if that is possible but they will try"  
>"But you will meet you father" was the answer of Galion.<p>

"You can not mis what you never had" said Kili "There is only one person in Middle-earth who misses my father and that is my mother"  
>Galion nodded.<br>"Besides" Kili said smiling "I'd rather just bother you the rest of eternally"  
>"You are a true friend Kili" said the much taller Elf and the butler of the king, as he drew his sword "Well he said, It is a long time that I needed this, Let us protect our home and king. If you are well enough."<br>Kili nodded "Yes I am".  
>Galion looked unsure at the much younger man "I will keep my eyes upon you" he said.<p>

The battle what got the name Battle Under Trees took almost a month, much of the forest was ruined by the orcs but in the end Thranduil defeated the invaders. But not without costs. Many Elves were killed by the rage of Mordor and the fire had destroyed many trees and had killed many innocent animals.

On April 6, Thranduil and his army where surprised by encounter the armies of Celeborn in the midst of Mirkwood.  
>"King Thranduil" said the Lord of Lórien with a smile "It is done, we have cleanest the forest together."<br>"Lord Celeborn" began Thranduil "We did well".  
>The Elven lords shook each-other hands and the rest of the elves broke into cheers.<br>That day on April 6, it was a new year of the elves.

The Shadow over Mirkwood was lifted and new name was given to it by Thranduil and Celeborn.  
>'Eryn Lasgalen' was born and split into the Woodland Realm from the northern edge of the forest to the mountains, the Beornings from the mountains to the Narrows and East Lórien from the Narrows south.<br>Word came that the **Ring-bearer** was successful, the ring was destroyed and Sauron was defeated.  
>Middle-Earth was free of this evil.<p>

It was a warm summer evening and after a long day rebuilding the woodland Realm, Tauriel sat against a tree, her eyes were closed and for the first time in a long time she was in total ease.  
>There were no giant spiders or Orcs left in the forest. It was finally a save haven again.<br>"If I was an Orc you would be dead now" She heard a familiar voice saying.  
>"Do not get to pleased with yourself mellon" Tauriel said with a smirk on her lips "I knew that it was you who approach me" She opened her eyes and looked directly in the light blue eyes of her dear friend.<br>"Legolas" she said smiling as she jumped upon her feet "You kept your promise"  
>"I always do" was the answer of Legolas and the two friends embraced each-other.<br>"I missed you" said Tauriel.  
>"As I missed you" whispered Legolas in the red hair of the she-elf.<br>"Ahum" sounded all of a sudden.  
>Tauriel looked surprised to the direction of the sound and found a short and broad dwarf standing a few feet away.<br>"This mellon" Spoke Legolas and took Tauriel by her hand to lead her to his friend "This is Gimli, Son of Gloín, part of the fellowship of the Ring and Gimli this is Tauriel, captain of the Woodland guard."  
>"My lady Tauriel, I am honored to meet you" Gimli said while he took her hand and bowed.<br>"Like I am meeting you master Gimli"  
>"So are you his lady-friend?" Asked Gimli and Tauriel looked at him puzzled..<br>"Are you together?" Gimli tried to explain.  
>"Oh no we are not" answered Legolas "Tauriel is my good friend since she was a child, we fought at each-other side for hundred of years. I see her as my sister, yet we are not related"<br>"Stupid Elf" Gimli said gruffly while he still held the hand of Tauriel "You do not take such beautiful women as your sister if she is not"  
>Tauriel smiled at the dwarf kind words "Please master Gimli your words are to kind"<br>"Not at all" said Gimli "They are the truth".  
>Tauriel did not know how to answer that and looked at Legolas who looked a little unease.<br>She knew that he loved her once on a other manner. She knew that he had wanted them to be more as close friends. But after she got her son she though that these feelings were over.

But now she was not so sure about this.

That night when Thranduil had given a feast to celebrate the return of the prince, Tauriel decided to ask Legolas about it. It had never occur to her that she was maybe still the reason on why he never found a other women to love.

"Legolas?" she spoke softly when she saw the prince looking at the stars  
>Legolas turned towards her with a soft smile on his lips.<br>"Tauriel" he said "Are you enjoining the feast"  
>"Yes indeed, but maybe not so much as Kili and your friend, Did you see them together? I believe that they are attending an drinking contest" she said smiling.<p>

"Yes I did" Legolas said "I had almost forgotten that he is half dwarf but now I can see it clearly again"  
>"He seems to enjoy the company of the dwarf" said Tauriel.<br>"Ofcourse he do" said Legolas "He may not have much experience with dwarves but he's still half-dwarf."  
>"I need to ask you something" Tauriel said on a serious tone.<br>Legolas seemed to be surprised on the change of the tone of her voice and simply nodded.  
>"What do I mean to you?" asked Tauriel and Legolas looked at her puzzled.<br>"You mean a lot to me" Legolas answered unsure of where this conservation was heading.  
>"As your friend?" Asked Tauriel "Nothing more?"<br>Legolas inhaled deeply, now he knew what was on her heart.  
>"There was a time when I was willing to give you my heart" He said "But that is a long time ago. You are like my sister my dear Mellon and this is enough for me. Why do you ask this after all those years?"<br>"I was confused about the words of Gimli" explained Tauriel.  
>"Ah Gimli" Legolas said smiling "He is odd I know, he has something with Elven-maid's"<br>"And he is a dwarf" Tauriel said with a smirk "Does this mean that after all those years telling me that you failed to understand on how I could care so much about an dwarf, - that you now finally understand that dwarves are not as bad as you thought?"  
>"Well not all dwarves I suppose" Legolas said smiling and pulled his friend at his side.<br>"The stars are beautiful this evening mellon, let us enjoy this moment, while your son and my friend acting like idiots".  
>Tauriel smiled and looked at the stars. She wondered on how her life would have been as the king had not forbidden her to be with Legolas, if she did not meet Kili.. Could she have loved Legolas?<br>It was useless to think about it, life went as it was went.

After the destruction of Dol Guldur and the cleansing of Mirkwood, Thranduil and the Wood-Elves remained untroubled for many years.

Legolas and the Wood-Elves later worked together with Gimli and the Dwarves to rebuild and improve Minas Tirith, capital city of Gondor, the realm of their mutual friend King Aragorn Elessar.  
>But after the dead of the king - Legolas revealed to have the desire to sail west.<p>

"Come with me" Legolas begged his friend but Tauriel shook her head.  
>"I am an Silvan Elf Legolas" she said "I do not feel the desire to sail west, I will remain at the side of your father"<br>Legolas nodded and looked away from his friend.  
>"Legolas" started Tauriel and held his face in her eyes to turn him to her direction "This is not farewell, we shall meet again in time to come"<br>Legolas smiled faintly "I know my friend" he said "But I do not wish to wait that long".  
>"But you have to" said Tauriel "And you are not alone. If I understand it correctly then Gimli will accompany you. The first Dwarf ever who will sail west".<br>Legolas smiled "Until Kili will arrive".  
>"Kili belongs to the Elves, he made his choice long ago" Tauriel said "He is not a dwarf in the eyes of the Ilúvatar"<br>"I know" said Legolas.  
>"Why does the dwarf wish to leave middle-earth?" Tauriel asked "And will the Eldar permit it?"<br>"Gimli is mortal and is old, he wants to see again the beauty of Galadriel" Legolas said with a smile "I suppose that your Kili is maybe the first but not the only dwarf who fell for the beauty of an Elven-maid"  
>"Then I hope that they will let him go" Tauriel said.<br>"I will see you in time to come" Legolas said and gave Tauriel a kiss on her cheek.  
>Tauriel nodded "We will" she said and squeezed his hand.<br>Then he left to never return and Tauriel fought back the tears who were eager to form in her eyes.

She will see him again, but her place was not at Legolas side but at Thranduil's side.  
>He had done so much for her, she could not abandon him.<br>She graped the stone out of her pocket, the stone of Kili and kept it in the light.  
>Her son had tough her some Khuzdul, but the written word was hard and so different from Sindarin or Silvan Elvish. "Return to me" she whispered, that was written upon the stone all along. "I wish that this was a possible" she said with a sigh.<br>But her fate was to walk Arda until the end of times, she will remain in Eryn Lasgalen as long as the king would need her.  
>It did not mind, Middle-Earth was save again, peace was upon the lands and all free-folks<br>had reconciles. It was a time of plenty and peace. Kili her son became an important figure upon the remaining dwarves. Not the king, he did not wish to be king. But now when the dwarves and elves reconciles they had finally accepted his existence.

No more children of Elvish and Dwarvisch decent where born. Kili stayed the only one. Tauriel often wondered on how he could be here. Why did the Ilúvatar made him? She did not do conscious effort to create him, but still she got pregnant. Maybe it was a gift of the Ilúvatar because she was never truly alone with her son on her side.  
><strong><br>The end...?**


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12 – Epilogue  
><strong>  
>It has been written that in the Elves of the Woodland realm leaved their home to never return in the 4th age.<br>Middle-Earth belonged to the race of men now and Thranduil felt that the Elves and the only dwelf did not belong anymore in Middle-Earth.

At the Grey Havens, Tauriel looked for the last time to Middle-Earth. She smiled, she would miss it here but was eager to start a new life. She had lived in middle-earth for a thousand years. It was time to leave. Knowing that she will see her friends Bilbo and Gandalf again who leaved Middle-Earth many years ago gave her great joy and all the Elves who had died defending their home in the war under the threes. Maybe even her parents who died when she was a young child.

But leaving Middle-Earth will also mean that she will break the connections she had with Kili..  
>"Mother are you ready?" Asked the Dwelf, alright maybe not all. She nodded at her adult son who boarded the ship.<br>"Namaarie haba a'mael" she whispered to the lands and followed her son.

When they reached the coast everyone aborted the ship and walked on the coasts of Valinor.  
>Tauriel looked curious around, until she saw an familiar person sitting on a rock not far from the docks.<br>"This can not be" she whispered.  
>Kili looked surprised at his mother who started to run towards a person in the distance. He could not see as clearly as his mother and the other Elves could see and because of this failed to identify the person.<p>

Tauriel ran so fast as she could and the person rose from his resting-place and ran towards the She-Elf.  
>Tauriel and the other person locked each other's in their arms and the Dwelf looked confused at his king.<br>"It is a dwarf" The king said surprised.  
>"It is Kili" said Gallion "I recognize him from when we kept him and the other dwarves prisoner"<br>"My father?" asked Kili unsure.  
>"Apparently" Thranduil said.<p>

Tauriel and Kili where locked in a passionate kiss and Tauriel started to cry.  
>"How?" she asked when she released the Dwarf "How can you be here?"<br>"I got a choice" The Dwarven prince said while he gently brushed the tears of the cheeks of Tauriel with his hands "When the Valar heard of you coming here they asked me if I wanted to stay in the halls of Mandos by my kin, or receive a new body so that I could finally be with you, something what was taken from me all those years ago"  
>Tauriel started to cry again and held her prince close at her body<br>"I have missed you so" she said sobbing.  
>"So as I'm missing you" The Dwarf said and there where also tears falling from his cheeks.<br>"I have to tell you something" Tauriel whispered in the ear of Dwarf.  
>"I think that I know what you want to tell" said Kili..<br>"How?" Tauriel asked confused.

"My mother ofcourse, do you really thought that she would not tell me this?"  
>Tauriel smiled, yes ofcourse he knew.<br>Sadness fell however on the face of the young Dwarf.  
>"I am so sorry that I was not there when you needed me" Kili whispered.<br>"There is no need to apologize" Tauriel said with an sad smile "You are not to blame and our son and I got a good life"  
>"I wish that I could have take part in that" he whispered.<br>"You have all of eternally to make up for it" Tauriel told him "Do not be sad about things you can not change. Come and meet our son"  
>Kili smiled and glided his hand in hers.<p>

Galion smiled at the Dwelf by his side who was obvious not expecting to meet his father ever.  
>"What must I say?" the Dwelf asked his friend..<br>The Elf smiled to the shorter man "Do not worry about words, they are not important now"

Tauriel leaded Kili to their son and for a moment the two men just standing there looking at each-other.  
>"By my beard" Kili laughed and graped his son in an embrace "I'm so glad to meet you"<p>

And so ends the tale of Tauriel the Silvan Elf who fell in love with the Dwarven prince Kili.  
>Time was stolen from them but they got all of eternally to make it right.<p>

Namaarie haba a'mael = sindarin for : Farewell my beloved

**Autor Note : This is it, the very end. Thank you so much for your support I hope you liked it.  
>It was a long and difficult road for me to write such a long fanfic in an other language than my native language but I really enjoyed writing it.<br>That being said.. I am glad that it's over. Still need to translate 10 of the chapters to Dutch tho...  
>I know that I broke several Tolkien rules but this is just an fanfic, keep that in mind ;)<strong>

- Catharina


End file.
